Cuando los destinos se cruzan
by Cayendoenelolvido
Summary: Nadie puede detener la fuerza del destino, algo que, Squall aprenderá al dejar de controlar sus sentimientos al enamorarse de una de sus compañeras S.E.E.D. Descubriendo que en el mundo hay algo más allá de él, y es imposible sentir completa indiferencia hacia los demás.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

_** Cuando los destinos se cruzan**_

La medianoche estaba apunto de llegar mientras una joven pelirroja intenso, caminaba de regreso al jardín antes de que alguien la pillara fuera de su cuarto a esas horas.

Antes de llegar a divisar la enorme y majestuosa entrada del jardín de Balamb, escuchó el sonido de metal chocando, como si alguien con espadas estuviera batiéndose en una pelea. Kirai no lo dudó y comenzó a andar con rapidez hacia el lugar de donde provenían aquellos sonidos pero, cuando llegó al destino, sólo encontró a un joven tirado en el suelo boca arriba con una enorme raja en la cara que no paraba de sangrar y junto a él, su arma, un sable-pistola. La joven, asustada, corrió a arrodillarse junto al castaño.

- ¿¡Chico, me oyes!? Vamos dime algo. – Habló con ansiedad mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas del joven.

Aquel extraño muchacho se hallaba inconsciente por lo que, Kirai, al darse cuenta tras no recibir respuesta, cargó al joven con dificultad sobre ella y comenzó a correr todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la enfermería del jardín, no sin antes, ocultar la bonita arma del chico entre la maleza.

- ¡Enfermera, ayuda! – gritó casi sin aliento la pelirroja al entrar en la pequeña enfermería con el joven a cuestas, mientras la mujer salía extrañada al encuentro de la más joven.

- Dios mío, ¿¡pero qué ha pasado?! Ayúdame a ponerlo en la camilla.

- No lo sé, lo encontré tirado a las afueras del jardín. ¿Se pondrá bien?

- Tranquila, no le pasará nada ¿lo conoces?

- No.

- Bueno, voy a tener que darle puntos, cuando despierte ya nos dirá quien es. Ha tenido suerte de que estuvieras por allí.

- ¿Cuando despierte puedo venir a verle?

- Claro, además, seguro que quiere conocer a su salvadora. – Añadió la mujer mientras sonreía.

- Bueno pues, luego vengo, Gracias. - Respondió entrecortadamente mientras movia las manos ensangrentadas, confusa,

La joven salió del lugar dirigiéndose al bosque en busca del sable-pistola del chico. Al llegar al punto exacto, lo sacó de entre unos arbustos mientras observaba el rastro de sangre que había en el suelo. No pudo evitar pensar en lo sucedido.

Cogió el arma y comenzó el camino de regreso a su cuarto con rapidez, ya que se encontraba fuera del horario permitido para estar fuera del recinto de estudios.

Una vez hubo dejado el arma dentro de su cuarto, oculto bajo al cama, ya que siempre había sido muy desconfiada, salió del lugar directa a la enfermería.

La enfermera le informó de que el muchacho aún no había despertado, pero Kirai prefirió quedarse allí esperando, por lo que se sentó en una silla cercana observando el rostro sereno del muchacho.

Mientras lo contemplaba con atención, pensó que aquel joven era muy guapo, incluso en aquellas circunstancias, con una venda cruzándole media cara, con su pelo corto y liso despeinado. De pronto, el chico comenzó a moverse y, lentamente, abrió los ojos molesto.

- ¿Quién eres? - logró articular con dificultad mientras, dolorido, trataba de incorporarse.

- ¡Doctora! – llamó la muchacha levantándose de al silla, dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

Las dos mujeres entraron en la pequeña sala blanca segundos después. La señora avanzó con decisión hacia la camilla y sacó una linterna pequeña de su bolsillo, apuntando con la luz a los ojos del chico.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, chico?

- Me duele la frente. – logró articular entre un leve gemido de dolor.

- Es normal, te han hecho una buena raja, tendrás una cicatriz de recuerdo, pero por lo demás estás bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Squall Leonheart.

- ¿Quién es tu instructora Squall?

- Quistis.

- Voy a avisarla, tendrás que contarla que es lo que ha pasado. – Dijo para después salir de la sala dejando a la pelirroja en la estancia, mirando al chico.

- Perdona por no haberte contestado, soy Kirai, te encontré en el bosque y te traje aquí.

- Ah... Pues gracias. – contestó de forma seca el joven.

- Recogí tu arma, la tengo en mi cuarto, cuando puedas salir te la devuelvo, supongo k nos veremos por los pasillos... En fin, mejórate.

- Gracias.

La pelirroja se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa, y salió del lugar algo nerviosa sin saber por qué.


	2. Capítulo 2

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 2

Pocos minutos después de que la doctora Kadowaki llamara a Quistis, esta ya se encontraba en la enfermería, observando con algo de enfado a Squall.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? y quiero la verdad.

- Seifer y yo nos peleamos, el entrenamiento se nos fue de las manos.

- Me parece increíble que tú vayas peleándote con la gente, Squall. Los dos seréis amonestados, sabéis que ese tipo de cosas están terminantemente prohibidas.

- Perdón.

La instructora suspiró y volvió a dirigirse al chico.

- Ya os llamaré para que vayáis al despacho de Kramer, tengo que irme. Te veré en clase. – Se despidió la mujer, para después, salir de la estancia con rapidez.

Squall suspiró resignado mientras volvía a tumbarse completamente en la cama, pensando que quizás, por el estúpido de Seifer, todo podría irse al garete.

Poco tiempo después, pudo irse de la enfermería por fin. Fue directamente a su cuarto, ya que eran altas horas de la madrugada para recuperar su sable-pistola, así pues, se dispuso a dormir para prepararse para el horrible día que se avecinaba horas después.

A la mañana siguiente, Kirai corría por los grandes pasillos del jardín tratando de encontrar el aula en la que debía encontrarse, llegaba un minuto tarde y estaba segura de que la clase ya habría comenzado, todos sabían de la gran puntualidad de la instructora Trepe.

Casi sin aliento logró dar con el aula, y tras llamar con calma, entró en el aula pidiendo mil disculpas a la pelirroja.

- Que no se vuelva a repetir esto, siéntate al fondo a la izquierda, junto a Squall hay un sitio.

La joven asintió avergonzada y caminó con rapidez hasta posicionarse al lado del chico, quien no se inmutó con su presencia.

- Vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos ¿será cosa del destino?

- No creo en el destino.

- ¿Entontes qué crees?

- Que las cosas pasan por que tienen que hacerlo, sin más.

La chica quedó pensativa mientras pensaba que el chaval era un tanto seco, al parecer, no le gustaba que le dieran conversación, con lo que, Kirai, centró su atención en la clase de la instructora Trepe.

- Esta tarde tendréis el examen para llegar a ser Seeds, así que, a las 16:30 quiero ver a los que hayáis aprobado el examen teórico en el vestíbulo. Allí os asignaré los grupos. Bueno, ya no tengo que contaros nada más, así que, nos vemos en el vestíbulo. Los demás os quedareis estudiando en el aula, eso esto es todo, hasta luego chicos.

Todos los presentes se levantaron y comenzaron a salir del aula comentando, nerviosos, lo que les esperaba. La pelirroja observó de reojo a Squall, quien, sin inmutarse, comenzó a recoger sus cosas de la mesa. Kirai se dirigió hacia la salida cuando un chico rubio de pelo corto la detuvo.

- Hola guapa. Así que eres nueva por aquí eh... Si quieres te puedo enseñar esto ¿cómo te llamas?

- Kirai... Y bueno, suena muy tentador pero, tengo cosas que hacer, gracias de todas formas... – La joven dejó la frase inconclusa esperando que el chico dijera su nombre.

- Seifer es mi nombre. Pues, cuando quieras algo o necesites ayuda, de cualquier tipo -dijo apoyando el brazo en la pared, quedando más cerca de ella - ya sabes quien soy preciosa.

La chica asintió levemente con una sonrisa falsa para después, salir del lugar, cerciorándose de que Squall había observado la escena con mala cara. Fue algo que no la extrañó, ya que, el tal Seifer parecía ser un poco fantasma y algo chulo.

Un rato después, tras haber paseado por el jardín para conocerlo algo mejor, la chica volvió a su habitación pero, al estar frente a su puerta escuchó un ruido extraño dentro. Alguien había entrado (y sabia que no se trataba de su compañera de habitación) y a saber para qué. La joven sacó con sigilo uno de sus sais plateados y puso la mano en el pomo para, segundos después, abrir con suma rapidez y empujar a la persona del interior de la clavícula contra la pared firmemente, mientras apuntaba con su afilada arma en su garganta. Al darse cuanta de quien era el susodicho, se alejó de él, muerta de vergüenza.

- Dios, lo siento muchísimo, Squall. Me has asustado. – respondió mientras guardaba su arma.

- La culpa ha sido mía, debí haberte avisado.

- Supongo que estás aquí por tu arma, claro.

El joven asintió y Kirai sacó de debajo de la cama el sable – pistola, para entregándoselo al muchacho con cuidado.

- Gracias otra vez por lo que hiciste por mí.

- No hay de que, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

- Bueno... – respondió el castaño con duda mientras se daba la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida. – Nos vemos en el vestíbulo.

- Claro, hasta luego.

La puerta se cerró tras sus palabras y la joven se sentó en la cama pensando en lo extraño que era aquel chico, al cual, nada conseguía inquietar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 3

A las 16:25, Kirai se dirigía nerviosa hacia el vestíbulo con su uniforme para el importante examen que decidiría la vida de muchos jóvenes estudiantes.

Al llegar al lugar, los alumnos hablaban entre ellos, nerviosos. Todos menos uno, como era de esperar. Squall se encontraba solo, apoyado contra una pared pensativo. La pelirroja se aproximo a él.

- ¿Aún no se sabe nada?

El joven respondió con un seco ``no ´´ sin mirar a la chica, quien, cansada por la sequedad del castaño, centró su atención en Quistis, quien apareció por el gran pasillo comenzando a gritar los nombres de los componentes de los grupos.

- Squall, Kirai, Zell y Seifer- vosotros seréis el grupo 1, el jefe será Seifer y no se puede rechistar. Iréis acompañados de un grupo de Seeds. Para aprobar sólo debéis obedecer las ordenes que os den, no saliros del territorio asignado a vuestro grupo, y enfrentaros a los enemigos. El grupo dos lo formarán...

La mujer siguió formando los grupos mientras los componentes del primero se reunían, con cara de poco entusiasmo. Seifer se acercó con cara victoriosa, y de formas chulesca comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno, ya habéis escuchado a la instructora, aquí mando yo y punto, quien tenga alguna objeción ya sabe donde ira a parar. Las quejas podéis guardároslas, por cierto.

El rubio empezó a reír entre dientes mientras se ponía en marcha con el grupo tras él.

- Será cretino, descarado capullo... Como le odio - dijo Zell mientras le seguían unos pasos atrás

En el trayecto hasta la ciudad, nadie comento nada. Una vez en el puerto, todos embarcaron en una pequeña nave que les esperaba. Todos llegaron a una pequeña estancia donde había varios sofás, allí se sentaron y el silencio se rompió mientras esperaban información.

- Tú eres nueva ¿verdad? De dónde vienes.

- De una cuidad enorme llamada Berut. Al sur. – Respondió al pelirroja a Zell mientras este la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Y tienes novio..?

Seifer miró rápidamente a Zell con mala cara mientras la chica, sorprendida respondió.

- Pues no, no tengo.

El muchacho no contestó, sólo se limitó a echarse para atrás, apoyándose en el sillón, sonriente. La joven podía imaginar lo que su cabeza loca pensaba en esos momento, y en su interior rió.

El silencio volvió a invadirlo todo y la pelirroja, harta de aquella situación incomoda, salió a la cubierta de la nave. Agarrada a la barandilla, observó al calma del mar e inhalo el aroma de la sal.

Pasados unos minutos, alguien se acercó por detrás, demasiado para el gusto de Kirai, quien se giró con rapidez observando los ojos hielo de Seifer.

- Creo que no te he dado permiso para salir, preciosa.

- Oye Seifer, te estás pasando un poco. – Dijo la chica tratando de calmarse.

El chico se separó de ella y observó el horizonte, en el cual aparecía humo y destellos de las bombas.

- ¿Tienes miedo de la guerra?

- Claro... Y tú.

- Por supuesto que no ¡Me encanta la guerra!

- ¿Te gusta ver morir y sufrir a gente inocente; ¿Te agrada la noticia de saber que puedes morir allí mismo? – preguntó con incredulidad y algo de asco la chica observando los ojos brillantes del rubio, quien no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirarla con superioridad para después, marcharse.

Kirai, un tanto enfadada por la actitud despótica del chico, se dirigió hacia el interior del barco. Andando con rapidez por el pasillo, malhumorada. Al doblar una esquina chocó contra Squall, quien, con rapidez, la agarró del brazo y de la cintura, para que no cayera hacia atrás. Ambos quedaron relativamente cerca el uno del otro y la joven, sin saber muy bien por qué, se puso algo nerviosa.

- Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba. Gracias, Squall.

- Nada. – Dijo mientras soltaba a la joven- Van a explicarnos la misión.

- Claro, vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el salón en silencio y tomaron asiento en el lugar. Una pequeña mujer les explicó la situación en Dollet y, a los pocos minutos, la embarcación se detuvo. El examen comenzaba.


	4. Capítulo 4

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 4

Todos salieron de la nave encontrándose un paisaje desolador en la playa de Dollet: Cuerpos de ambos bandos esparcidos por la arena, sangre, armas... El corazón de la pelirroja se encogió mientras sacudía la cabeza levemente, siguiendo a sus compañeros corriendo para adentrarse en el pueblo. Debían dirigirse a su zona.

Pronto llegaron a una pequeña plaza céntrica, la cual estaba vacía. En algún que otro momento, soldados enemigos pasaban por allí pero, el grupo debía esconderse pues, no tenían aún orden de atacar.

- Dios ¿¡a qué hemos venido aquí, a mirarnos las caras?! menudo muermo. ¡Dónde esta la pelea! – dijo Seifer furioso.

- De verdad, no sé cómo puedes decir esas cosas.

- Qué puede entender una mujer de esto... Mejor cállate.

- ¿Quieres ver cuántos como tú hacen falta para que me calle? – Habló la pelirroja ofendida mientras se acercaba a él, amenazante.

- No me pongas a prueba, muñeca.

- Déjala en paz, Seifer, si te atreves a hacerla algo te las veras conmigo. - Dijo Zell mientras se metía entre medias de los dos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿te gusta la muñequita? no sé Zell... – El rubio comenzó a reír mientras miraba al chico.

- No es ninguna muñequita – añadió Squall- es una compañera y por mucho que seas el jefe, no tienes derecho a humillarla ni a tratarla como si fuera inferior a ti.

- Exactamente - contestó Zell, orgulloso

- Ya veo de qué va el rollo ¿a ver quien se la lleva antes al huerto?

El chico empezó a reír con malicia de nuevo y Kirai fue directa hacia él, sacando uno de sus sais, amenazándole pero, antes de que pudieran llegar a nada, varios soldados enemigos pasaron por la calle cercana haciendo que el grupo se escondiese.

- Traman algo, vamos tras ellos. – Dijo para después, salir corriendo en la misma dirección y todos los demás tras este.

Llegaron a una extraña cueva con puertas corredizas. Todos los soldados se metieron dentro y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. El grupo se miró intrigado pensando, que allí dentro se cocía algo importante.

- ¡Tenemos que entrar, ahí está lo importante!

- ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa? Eso estará lleno de soldados ¿quieres que nos maten a todos? – Intervino la joven mirándole con desaprobación.

- Tiene razón, además no estamos autorizados a entrar, nos suspenderán. – Añadió el chico del tatuaje.

- Ya veo que sois una panda de gallinas, lo haré yo solo.

Acto seguido, el muchacho salió del escondrijo directo hacia la puerta. El resto del grupo lo miró atónito y salió corriendo tras él, mientras cada uno, iba maldiciendo al rubio en su interior.

- Nos vamos a meter en un buen lio por culpa de este imbécil...

- De momento piensa en poder salir con vida. – respondió la pelirroja mientras caminaban despacio por la oscura cueva.

El grupo llegó a divisar una gran estancia en el interior del lugar, en la cual, los soldados enemigos se agrupaban alrededor de un gran y hermoso arca de madera. Los jóvenes se escondieron tras examinar la escena.

- Parece que hay dentro hay algo importante ¿Qué tendrán guardado?

- Quién sabe... – respondió Squall mientras observaba de nuevo a los soldados.

Antes de que alguien pudiera volver a hablar, un soldado de Galbadia se acercaba sigilosamente hacia los jóvenes pero, cuando este iba a apuñalar con su cuchillo a uno de los chicos, Zell notó su presencia girándose velozmente. El rubio comenzó a pegar al soldado.

A consecuencia del gran alboroto de la pelea, los soldados enemigos descubrieron al grupo y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ellos empuñando sus espadas. Ante aquel panorama, los chicos sacaron sus armas, comenzando a luchar contra el adversario.

- ¿Crees que saldremos de esta? – preguntó Kirai al castaño, chocando con el por la espalda mientras se deshacía de un enemigo

- Esperemos que sí...

Zell se aproximó a la pareja con una pirueta y comenzó a hablar con dificultad mientras volvía a enzarzarse en la lucha contra un soldado.

- ¡Tíos, tenemos que largarnos ya, son demasiados!

Los jóvenes corrieron hacia las paredes del lugar para evitar el ataque de un enemigo con una gran lanza que, amenazante, se disponía atacar a los chicos.

Kirai se dio la vuelta rápidamente y notó como su corazón se encogía al observar que un soldado se disponía a atravesar a Squall por la espalda.

- ¡Cuidado, Squall! – gritó la chica con desesperación, alertándole, mientras lanzaba uno de sus sais hacia el hombre uniformado, corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras extraía su arma ensangrentada del pecho del enemigo

- Sí, gracias.

A la respuesta seca del castaño, ella sonrió y volvió a girarse para continuar la matanza.

Tras unos minutos de intensa lucha, observaron como Zell era golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza y caía inconsciente en el suelo. La chica gritó el nombre del rubio mientras corría hacia él, ignorando a los enemigos.

Kirai se arrodillo ante él intentando despertarlo pero, entendió que el chico del tatuaje no despertaría en un rato. Antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar ante un soldado que pretendía atravesarla con su espada, Squall intervino clavando su sable-pistola al hombre que pretendía matar a la pelirroja. La chica quedó impresionada ante los acontecimientos y dio las gracias al castaño mientras este se deshacía del cadáver.

- ¡Zell está inconsciente hay que largarse ya! – gritó la chica a Squall mientras este luchaba.

El muchacho se acercó y levantó al rubio pasando uno de sus brazos por su propio cuello. Kirai lo imitó mientras comenzaron a correr hacia la salida.

- ¡Seifer, retirada! – Gritó el castaño mientras corrían con Zell a cuestas.

El chico no hizo caso a la advertencia mientras acribillaba enemigos con placer. El resto del grupo siguió su camino saliendo fuera del lugar, donde encontraron un grupo de Seeds

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó uno de ellos alertado.

- Está inconsciente, le pegaron un golpe en la cabeza. El jefe del grupo se ha quedado dentro.

- Vamos a por él, el terreno de la ciudad esta despejado, llevarle a la playa. Nos vamos, ¡no os entretengáis!

- Entendido- Respondieron Squall y Kirai mientras avanzaban lo mas rápido que podían

Por el camino la pareja encontró a otro grupo de alumnos que les ayudaron a llevar al joven. La joven pelirroja le hizo un improvisado torniquete al rubio, quien tenía una brecha en la cabeza, de la que no dejaba de manar sangre.

Rápidamente, llegaron a la playa donde su nave les esperaba. Entraron en ella con prisas, dejando a Zell en un sofá donde, un enfermero esperaba para atender a los heridos. Kirai al observar que le rubio estaba bien atendido corrió decidida hacia la salida pero la instructora la paró.

- ¡Tenemos que ir por Seifer!

- Gracias a él podríais estar suspensos o peor aún, muertos...Los Seeds le traerán.

- Él lo está... ¿Suspenso, digo?

- Me temo que sí, ha violado las normas y os a expuesto a un gran peligro, lo de Zell es un chiste comparado con lo que podría haberle ocurrido a alguien.

- Sí, eso es cierto...

- Vámonos, luego Seifer volverá con los demás.

Todos se reunieron en la pequeña estancia con sofás y callados esperaron que la instructora volviera con nuevas del chico tatuado.

Al cabo de un rato, la pelirroja entró y callada, se sentó frente a los dos alumnos.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿ha despertado, le podemos ver?

- Tranquila, Kirai. Está bien, ya ha despertado, no tardará en venir. Unos puntos y como nuevo.

En ese momento, Zell abrió la puerta y entró en la sala, mientras la joven se levantaba y feliz lo abrazaba. Apenas lo conocía de aquel día pero, aún así, paso un gran miedo al contemplar como se desplomaba.

- ¿Estás bien? Joder, qué susto que me has dado.

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias a los dos. – Respondió respondiendo el abrazo de la joven mientras deslizaba sus manos espaldas debajo de la chica.

- Zell... Las manos quietas o volverás a la enfermería. – Respondió la muchacha mientras se separaba y observaba sus ojos con seriedad.

- ¡lo siento! Ha sido inconscientemente.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el sofá mientras Squall hablaba sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Me alegro de que estés bien. – dijo el castaño con la mirada perdida.

- Gracias, a los dos, sois buenos colegas.

La joven le sonrió y todos guardaron silencio esperando llegar al jardín.


	5. Capítulo 5

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 5

Al llegar al jardín, todos los alumnos corrieron a sus cuartos a cambiarse para, después, dirigirse a una de las grandes aulas donde les informarían de los resultados del decisivo examen. Los nervios y la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

Kirai, al llegar al lugar indicado, observó a sus dos compañeros y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Hola chicos, cómo estáis. - preguntó dándole una palmada a Zell en la espalda.

- Yo nervioso, muy nervioso. – respondió el rubio mientras caminaba rápidamente de lado a lado sin parar.

- Ya lo veo, tranquilo ¡seguro que has aprobado! ¿y tú, Squall?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. – Contestó mirando por una de las ventanas con indiferencia.

- Tranquilo... ¿siempre es así con todo el mundo? - Dijo al joven acercándose a Zell

- Sí, siempre además, el día que se relacione con los demás montaremos una fiesta. Esa frase es su preferida, ya lo verás.

De repente abrieron la puerta del gran aula y dos profesores salieron de ella con un folio en la mano en el cual se encontraba la lista de aprobados. Uno de ellos comenzó a nombrar a los afortunados.

- Los aprobados son : Squall Leonheart, Zell Dinch, Kirai Eristoff, Selphi Tilmit y Richard Grenger. Dirigios al despacho del director Kramer.

Todos obedecieron mientras, felices, se abrazaban y hacían comentarios. Todos excepto Squall, quien andaba indiferente a la alegría de sus compañeros.

Al llegar al despacho del director, este los felicitó uno por uno para después dedicarles unas palabras de forma grupal.

- Ahora sois Seeds y tenéis una gran responsabilidad con la comunidad, recordar que un Seed siempre debe ser honesto, valiente y comprometido. Cuando se empieza una misión se termina incluso estando en las peores condiciones. Ahora debéis entrenaros a fondo para estar preparados ante cualquier cosa, no os permitáis morir en un campo de batalla. Confió plenamente en que no lo haréis, sois el orgullo de la nación.

Después de recibir el breve discurso, todos salieron del lugar más felices de lo que entraron y continuaron con los abrazos y las felicitaciones.

- ¡Por fin somos Seed! - gritó Zell mientras cogía a Kirai y la levantaba en sus brazos.

- El esfuerzo valió la pena, es genial, y más sabiendo que aprueban poquísimos alumnos.

- Bueno, preparémonos para nuestra fiesta de graduación, ¡está noche es una gran noche! ¿ a qué hora empieza la fiesta?

- A las 10 en el salón empieza el baile. – Respondió Squall mientras continuaba andando hacia su dormitorio dejando a los chicos allí celebrar su alegría.

Después de que Kirai y Zell tomaran algo juntos en la cafetería, ambos decidieron ir a descansar de cara a la fiesta de aquella noche. El examen había sido agotador.

Zell llegó a al cuarto que compartía con Squall y lo encontró sentado en el escritorio de la sala común con un libro donde apuntaba algo. El rubio lo saludo y se sentó frente a él.

- Oye Squall ¿qué te parece Kirai?

- Es una compañera y no la conozco casi de nada.

- Bueno pero, que impresión te ha dado.

- Parece buena chica y es simpática, Zell. – Respondió el castaño sin mirar al rubio, algo cansado por la insistencia del joven.

- Es una tía legal y encima está buenísima... ¿Crees que puedo tener alguna posibilidad?

- Yo que sé, pregúntale a ella.

- ¿A ti no te parece guapa?

- Eso no es...

- Asunto mío, lo sé. Pero podrías compartir conmigo tu opinión, sabes que no se lo diría a nadie ¡nos conocemos desde hace ya tiempo!

- No veo la razón por la cual debería importarte lo que pienso, al igual que tampoco veo por que a mí debería importarme lo que los demás piensan.

- Eso no es así, somos colegas, sí me importa. Algún día te darás cuenta de que no puedes vivir en la absoluta soledad.

- Es tu opinión. Respecto a lo de Kirai, lo único que puedes hacer es lanzarte. – Respondió el castaño sabiendo que el chico volvería a la carga con el tema.

- Sí, tienes razón. Gracias, Squall.

- Ahora déjame dormir. Dijo el castaño levantándose de la mesa y guardando el libro para después, dirigirse hacia su dormitorio.

Al cabo de unas horas, el salón principal del jardín se hallaba lleno de estudiantes, amigos, padres, profesores... Todos charlaban, y bailaban disfrutando de la fiesta.

Kirai entró en el lugar y observó feliz la escena aunque, en su interior, sintió tristeza al saber que ella no recibiría la visita de ningún familiar. Observó a Squall apoyado en una columna observando el baile con la mirada perdida y decidió acercarse a él. Se sorprendió pensado que estaba más guapo de lo normal.

- Hola, te veo muy solo ¿no ha venido tu familia?

- No tengo familia. – respondió secamente mientras observaba el infinito.

- Vaya, lo siento... Igualmente eso no es motivo para estar aquí tan solo.

- Qué más te da como esté.

- Bueno, somos compañeros y vamos a tener que trabajar juntos, creo que deberíamos sentirnos cómodos los unos con los otros, eso implica conocernos.

En ese momento Zell se acercó a la pareja con una sonrisa, lleno de energía.

- ¿Qué, ligando? – dijo para después romper en una sonora carcajada que cortó al contemplar las caras de la pareja. – Vale, vale, perdonadme la vida. Estás muy guapa, Kirai.

- Gracias, Zell, tú también. – sonrió mientras miraba los ojos brillantes del chico.

- ¿Bailas?

- Claro, por qué no. Hasta luego Squall.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile mientras el castaño los observaba alejarse.


	6. Capítulo 6

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capitulo 6

Squall apenas se había movido en toda la noche, sentía que aquello era una tontería y no tenía ganas de otra cosa que no fuera irse pero, sabía que si lo hacía, alguien no tardaría en ir a darle la tabarra sobre cómo se encontraba, por lo que decidió quedarse allí, observando como Zell babeaba por Kirai.

Al cabo de un rato, la pareja salió de la pista de baile ya que la madre del rubio se poso a hablar con este. La pelirroja, tras presentarse ante la mujer, los dejó solos dirigiéndose hacia Squall.

- ¿Aún aquí? Pensaba que te habrías ido ¿No quieres bailar?

- No me gusta bailar. – respondió el joven mirando momentáneamente los ojos verdes de la chica quien, iba a decir algo cuando, una voz familiar sonó a sus espaldas.

- ¿Bailas? – preguntó Seifer mirándola de forma seductora.

- Por qué no. – respondió la joven sin ganas, siendo educada mientras acompañaba al chico a la pista.

- Conseguiste salir bien parado de la pelea en la cueva por lo que veo. – dijo la pelirroja mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Claro, qué esperabas? No entiendo como han podido suspenderme después de que descubriera lo que estaban buscando. Panda de ineptos...

- Fue una autentica locura, podría haberle pasado algo grave a alguien.

- No me digas que tú eres otra gallina como esos dos.

- No es valentía, es sentido común. Parece que no lo entiendes.

- No me hables así ¿quién te crees que eres? – dijo el chico enfadado mientras agarraba la muñeca de la chica con fuerza mirándola fijamente.

- Suéltame o te arrepentirás. – contestó ella desafiante.

El rubio la apretó más fuerte y la arrastró más hacia sí mismo, mientras con su otra mano, descendía por su cintura hacia sus glúteos. La mujer se revolvió tratando de escapar.

- Me encantan las chicas como tú. – añadió en un susurro mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el de ella.

Squall observó la escena extrañado, y al ver que el chico retenía contra su voluntad a la pelirroja, sintió rabia en su interior debido al odio que profesaba hacia Seifer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia la pareja

- Déjala en paz, Seifer. – dijo fríamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos con odio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Squall? ¿Acaso es tuya y no la quieres compartir con nadie?

La chica se soltó violentamente del agarre del chico y se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás mirándole con asco.

- Lárgate, este no es lugar para formar bronca. – respondió el castaño

- Ya nos volveremos a encontrar, parejita.

El rubio los miró malhumorado y se fue con rapidez maldiciendo en su interior al chico de la cicatriz mientras Kirai se acercaba a Squall y miraba sus ojos azul-grisáceo.

- Muchas gracias, Squall.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño? – preguntó serio mientras la observaba.

- No, estoy bien, gracias.

La joven sonrió con agradecimiento y algo de ternura al chico, sintiendo como se ponía nerviosa al observarlo tan intensamente. Un cosquilleo la recorrió al verse pensando, de nuevo, que era realmente guapo y caballeroso.

De pronto, sintió tal rubor que tuvo que marcharse rápidamente del lugar.

La joven corrió hacia su habitación donde se cambió poniéndose uno de sus vestidos negros y ajustados. De pronto, algo llamó su atención en la estancia. Una nota sobre la cama que comenzó a leer.

¡_Hola! Me gustaría hablar contigo, es importante para mí. Te espero en el rincón secreto de la sala de entrenamiento, da igual a que hora leas esto, estaré allí toda la noche esperando. Besos ZELL._

La chica se quedó extrañada y a ceño fruncido, guardó la nota en un cajón de la mesita de noche para después, salir directa hacia el lugar mencionado pensando en que podría ocurrir.

Al llegar al lugar, la joven buscó con la mirada al rubio, quien estaba sentado junto a una barandilla que daba a un pequeño lago. Este, al observar a la chica se levantó rápidamente.

- Has venido...

- Claro, no pensarás que iba a dejarte aquí ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mientras el chico quedaba pensativo. Se notaba su nerviosismo.

- ¡Me gustas, me gustas mucho, Kirai! – respondió de forma súbita dejando a la chica sorprendida.

- Vaya... No lo hubiera imaginado, creía que sería sólo atracción física sin más.

- No, no lo es.

- Verás Zell, no te voy a engañar. Me pareces un chico muy simpático y bueno, y eres muy guapo pero, creo que no sería gusto que saliera contigo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el joven con algo de tristeza.

Kirai suspiró y centró la mirada en sus ojos.

- ¿Prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

- Claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- No me preguntes cómo pero... Me gusta Squall.

El rubio quedó impactado por la revelación y miró a la joven intentando mantenerse normal.

- Eso es algo complejo.

- Ya lo creo...

- ¿Has pensado en decirle algo?

- ¡Claro que no! Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, me mandaría a hacer puñetas o dios sabe qué. Esto debe ser un secreto, Zell. Quizás con el tiempo se me pase.

- Bueno si es un capricho se acabará pasando pero, si te enamoras de él y tienes que ocultarlo, te volverás loca.

La joven suspiró apartando la mirada de los ojos del rubio.

- Necesito aclararme, Gracias por escucharme Zell y lo siento, de verás.

- Para eso somos amigos ¿no?

La joven le sonrió y, acto seguido, ambos se abrazaron con cariño.


	7. Capítulo 7

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo fue llamado para presentarse en el despacho del director, donde este esperaba junto con Quistis para informarles sobre su primer trabajo como Seeds.

- Chicos, tenemos una misión para vosotros - dijo la pelirroja junto al director - Consiste en recuperar el corazón de la princesa Kiara de Timber. Robaron su corazón unos secuaces de una bruja poderosa que quiere hacerse con el control de las ciudades importantes, su nombre es Morgana. Es lo que sabemos, el rey de Timber os contará que es lo que ocurrió y todo lo que debéis hacer, tenéis que partir hacia Timber hoy a las 17:00, aquí tenéis los billetes de tren. A, por cierto, el jefe será Squall, es el que mejor lo hizo en el examen.

- ¿Alguna pregunta chicos? – preguntó el señor Kramer mientas observaba el rostro serio de los cuatro alumnos.

- ¿La guerra de Galbadia contra Dollet tiene algo que ver con esto?

- Sí, Morgana se ha aliado con Galbadia para conquistar todo. Han empezado por Dollet y ahora le toca a Timber. Parece que una gran guerra nos acecha. – Respondió el director mirando a Selphie, quien preguntó.

- Si no hay nada más que preguntar, podéis iros y prepararos. Suerte.

Acto seguido, los Seeds salieron del amplio despacho y escucharon con atención a Squall, quien habló sin mirarlos, mientras todos caminaban.

- A las 15:30 quedaremos todos en el vestíbulo y partiremos hacia la estación. Os veo luego.

Los presentes asintieron y cada uno partió hacia su cuarto a hacer las maletas. Desde aquel momento, el mañana sería una sorpresa inesperada.

La joven pelirroja entró en su cuarto, girándose hacia su compañera de cuarto quien comenzó a hablarla.

- Hay un chico esperándote dentro de tu habitación, me dijo que te encantaría verlo así que le dejé pasar.

- Vale tranquila. Gracias. – respondió la chica extrañada mientras se dirigía al interior del habitáculo.

Kirai quedó sorprendida y algo malhumorada al entrar y hallar a Seifer sentado en su cama mientras este jugaba con uno de sus sais.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si y se acercaba al rubio para quitarle su arma pero este la esquivo.

- Sólo venía a despedirme, ya me he enterado de que os vais, me alegro por perder de vista a eso dos idiotas pero a ti no, aún no había acabado contigo.

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo, Seifer. Lárgate de aquí.

El joven, con suma rapidez, apuntó con el arma a la joven a la garganta, para después, con el filo de esta acariciar la cara de la joven mientras se acercaba más a ella.

- Nadie me habla así ¿entendido?

Kirai, llena de rabia, agarró velozmente su otro sai, que se encontraba en su mesilla, y apuntó al joven al cuello mientras agarraba con su mano libre el brazo del joven y con una llave lograba reducirlo haciendo que este dejara de apuntarla.

Seifer, raudo, se deshizo de la retención y atacó a la joven quien, logró echarse para atrás con tiempo pero, el arma la arañó en la mejilla provocándola un pequeño corte que comenzó a sangrar.

La pelirroja golpeó con el puño al hombre en la cara con fuerza y rabia.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces, zorra?! - gritó mientras tocaba su nariz ahora sangrante.

- ¡Lárgate inmediatamente o saldrás de aquí en camilla imbécil!

- Acabas de entrar en mi lista, ves con cuidado.

Acto seguido, el rubio salió del cuarto dejando a la chica furiosa maldiciéndole en sus adentros.

_ - Perfecto gilipollas – _pensó mientras recogía sus armas del suelo y se sentaba en la cama.

Horas más tarde, Squall se encontraba en el vestíbulo esperando a sus compañeros, quienes, poco a poco, fueron llegando sin salirse de la hora indicada.

Una vez todos estuvieron listos, emprendieron la marcha hacia la estación de la ciudad.

- ¿Oye, que te ha pasado en la cara? – preguntó Zell a la chica mientras sacaban los billetes para poder subir al tren.

- He tenido un problema con Seifer.

A la respuesta de la pelirroja, los componentes del grupo se giraron y la miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Te ha pegado? – Preguntó Squall mientras andaban por los vagones del tren.

- Fue a atacarme con uno de mis sais y no logré esquivarlo del todo, pero él se ha llevado la mejor parte.

- No me cabe duda de eso. Ya le daremos un día una buena paliza a ese imbécil. – respondió Zell mientras sonreía a la chica.

- Seguro que ganas no le faltan a ninguno de nosotros.

- Yo no conozco a Seifer. - dijo Selphie

- Créeme, mejor que no lo hagas. – Respondió Squall fríamente mientras todos entraban en su vagón.

El silencio se hizo en la estancia mientras cada uno leía los informes que Quistis les había entregado con los datos de la misión.


	8. Capítulo 8

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 8

Tras media hora de viaje, el tren paró llegando a la pequeña ciudad. Todos bajaron y caminando atentos por la estación, buscaron con la vista a un hombre de mediana edad con media melena morena.

En una esquina, apoyado en al pared, una persona con esa descripción esperaba mirando a su alrededor. Cuando los jóvenes se acercaron, este comentó en voz alta.

- La ciudad está preciosa.

- Aunque la princesa haya perdido su corazón. – respondió Squall a modo de contraseña.

- Bienvenidos a Timber, yo soy Dilan, el consejero del rey y desde ahora, a quien tendréis que dirigiros si tenéis alguna duda sobre algo. Seguidme, este no es un lugar seguro para hablar.

El grupo asintió y comenzaron a seguirle para salir de la estación y subir a un gran coche, el cual, comenzó a andar cuando las puertas se cerraron.

- Desde que esa bruja apareció, Timber se está viniendo abajo. El rey sólo se centra en lo ocurrido con su hija y ha descuidado su pueblo.

- Ya veo... – Respondió Squall en un murmullo mientras observaba el paisaje desolador por la ventanilla.

- Vosotros sois su única esperanza. Hace semanas que os esperábamos.

Tras pasar unas montañas, comenzó a divisarse el castillo y sus enormes jardines, ahora algo descuidados pero, aún así, hermosos. El coche se detuvo ante la inmensa puerta principal.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí.

Dilan hizo un movimiento con la mano cuando todos se hallaron fuera del vehículo, y las grandes puertas se abrieron de par en par. Acto seguido, todos se adentraron en el oscuro palacio guiados por el moreno, quien les llevó hasta la sala del trono donde el rey, un hombre mayor de pelo cano y barba del mismo color, esperaba de pie mirando por una gran ventana.

- Majestad, ya están aquí los Seeds.

El hombre se giró y observó con esperanza a los muchachos.

- ¡Por fin, gracias a Dios! Necesitamos vuestra ayuda urgentemente, seguidme y os lo explicaré todo.

El grupo asintió y comenzó a andar tras el hombre por los grandes pasillos de la casa.

- Hace un mes aproximadamente llevaba pidiendo ayuda pero, las cosas estaban tan mal que no había gente suficiente para ayudar. Ésta que veis aquí es mi hija, Kiara, desde hace semanas yace en su cama como si estuviera muerta - El hombre hablaba mientras todos miraban a la joven rubia y pálida, tendida sobre una gran cama - Como ya sabréis, Morgana es una bruja poderosísima. Ella fue encerrada hace cientos de años por nuestros antepasados y ahora, sin saber cómo, ha escapado de su prisión. Su objetivo es gobernar cada país hasta conseguir el mundo entero si es necesario. Primero empezó por Dollet, y después vino a por nosotros, justo los dos pueblos que se aliaron hace siglos para derrotarla. Ha empezado por nuestras familias, quiere debilitarnos y que nos rindamos sin más.

- No se preocupe, acabaremos con ella y recuperaremos el corazón de su hija. – Respondió el castaño con templanza mientras observaba al rey serio.

- Confió en vosotros, Dilan os contará todo lo que necesitéis saber. Mucha suerte.

Dilan hizo un gesto para que el grupo los siguiera hasta una sala cercana, la cual era una amplia biblioteca.

- Bien, este será el lugar de trabajo, aquí nos reuniremos y planearemos las cosas. Ya habéis oído la historia de cómo empezó todo esto, lo de Kiara ha sido pura crueldad y venganza, pero aún queda mucho por llegar. No sabemos como logró entrar en el castillo y llevarse el corazón de la princesa, con lo cual ella juega con ventaja. Nuestro objetivo es recuperar el corazón y matar a Morgana.

- ¿Qué se sabe del corazón? – preguntó Selphie.

- Nuestro grupo de espías nos ha informado de que dentro de dos días la propia Morgana irá a buscarlo a Galbadia, allí lo esconden en una cueva.

- Seguro que es lo que vimos el día del examen. – dijo Kirai mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

- Si ya sabéis donde está es genial, todo será más sencillo.

- Es algo sospechoso que la bruja vaya ella misma a por el corazón. - Comentó Zell.

- Es muy desconfiada, no se fía ni de su propio aliado. Nosotros nos haremos pasar por personal de su guardia.

- Ese es el plan para recuperar el corazón pero, ¿cómo la mataremos? - Preguntó el castaño observando a Dilan momentáneamente.

- Piensa aparecer en un acto publico en Galbadia la semana que viene, esa será nuestra oportunidad, pero de momento, nos concentraremos en la primera parte del plan. Ahora descansad, mañana organizaremos todo. Podéis quedaros en el castillo lo que dure la misión, no creo que podáis encontrar un hotel decente estando como están las cosas.

- Es muy generoso por parte del rey. – Respondió Selphie con alegría.

- Seguidme y os mostraré la habitación. El único problema es que, sólo tenemos disponible una de antiguos criados, tiene dos camas individuales y un sofá.

- Nos las apañaremos ¿verdad chicos? – dijo Zell alegre mientras andaban hacia el lugar

Tras unos minutos llegaron a una amplia habitación austera en decoración. Como bien les habían informado, había dos camas y un sofá, además de un gran armario y una lámpara de araña en el techo.

- Nos veremos en la cena, descansad. – se despidió Dilan para cerrar la puerta tras él.

- Vale ¿cómo vamos a dormir? – preguntó Kirai observando a Squall, ya que era el jefe.

- ¿Vosotras cabéis en una cama juntas? – preguntó el castaño.

- Sí, a simple vista parece que sí.

- Kirai y yo somos delgadas, cabremos juntas en una, así que, dormiremos juntas.

- A mí tampoco me importaría dormir con ella ¿eh? – Añadió Zell con una sonrisa juguetona mientras Squall suspiraba.

- Está bien, nosotros nos turnaremos en el sofá.

Los jóvenes empezaron a deshacer sus improvisadas maletas mientras hablaban sobre los planes.

- Creo que lo de Galbadia es muy raro. – Dijo la pelirroja mientras ordenaba su ropa en el armario junto con la otra chica.

- ¿Te parece que podría ser una trampa?

- Puede ser, pero, aún así, es un suicidio. Somos cinco y ellos serán cientos.

- No hay otra opción, tendremos que hacerlo.

- Pero Squall, ¿no te parece extraño?

- Lo que nos parezca da igual, son órdenes y tenemos que cumplirlas, por eso estamos aquí. – Respondió de forma indiferente mientras observaba un plano.

- ¿Si es una trampa da igual, no? si alguien muere también da igual, claro, a ti todo te da igual. – Dijo la joven enfadada mirándole seriamente mientras Zell y Selphie, callados e incómodos, miraban a la pareja. – No piensas decir nada ¿no?

- Que deberíamos acostarnos, mañana nos espera un día duro.

- Muy bien, que descanses. – Finalizó la joven para después, salir de la habitación con rapidez.


	9. Capítulo 9

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 9

La joven anduvo con rapidez por los pasillos hasta encontrar una salida al gran jardín, una vez allí, la chica suspiró fuertemente mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas de impotencia. La actitud de aquel chico la sacaba de quicio de momentos como aquellos pero, a la vez, sabía que era bueno y protegía a los demás.

Zell apareció tras un rato, acercándose a la joven con preocupación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Kirai?

- No lo soporto, ¿qué pasa, sólo le importa él mismo? En el fondo va a ser un cobarde...

- Ya sabes como es, no le hagas caso, en realidad se preocupa por nosotros si no, no se molestaría en salvarnos cuando lo necesitamos.

- Eso mismo es lo que no soporto. ¿Por qué va de duro? Nadie le ha hecho nada para que sea tan frío e indiferente con nosotros. No puedo hacer que no me importa.

- Lo entiendo, y más si te gusta.

La chica suspiró profundamente y observó al chico.

- Gracias por todo, Zell.

- No me las des. Venga, vayamos a dormir. – Dijo el chico mientras sonreía a la joven y ambos se adentraban de nuevo en el castillo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de que el grupo se hubiera preparado, fue a la biblioteca donde Dilan ya estaba esperando para explicarles la primera parte del plan en profundidad.

- ¿Qué tal la noche? – preguntó el moreno.

- Todo bien. – Respondió Squall tras mirar brevemente a la pelirroja quien parecía algo enfadada.

- Estupendo, pues comencemos con la primera parte del plan. Mañana es el gran día. Nosotros nos infiltraremos entre la guardia personal de Morgana, de ese modo la tendremos vigilada hasta allí, nuestros topos nos darán el relevo y, como llevaremos uniformes, no se notará nada extraño. Luego iremos con ella escoltándola hasta Galbadia. Una vez lleguemos allí nos dividiremos en dos grupos: El primer grupo se quedará fuera escondido y preparará una carga que deberá explotar a las 21:00 en punto. El otro grupo estará dentro custodiando el corazón. Habrá que esperar a que explote la carga y, en ese momento, en el que todos salgan fuera a ver que ocurre, traspasarán el corazón a un recipiente mágico y huiremos.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el grupo de fuera? – preguntó Kirai.

- Explotarán la carga, se esconderán y cuando todos los soldados estén fuera, cronometrarán 30 segundos y después huirán. Ese tiempo es el que debe tarde el grupo 2 en trasladar el corazón de recipiente.

- ¿Quiénes formarán los grupos?

- Había pensado que Squall, Zell y Kirai fueran el dos y tú y yo el 1. Tu arma es perfecta para atacar a una distancia prudencial y es la menos ruidosa.

- ¿Cómo abriremos el arcón? – preguntó Squall.

- En Galbadia nos darán una copia mágica de la llave. – Alguna pregunta más...

El silencio se hizo en la sala y el moreno prosiguió para finalizar.

- Bien pues, eso es todo. Partiremos a las 5 de la tarde de aquí a casa de la bruja. Debemos entrar por la parte trasera de la casa sin que nos vean. Llevaros ropa cómoda habrá que hacer un poco de contorsionismo.

- ¿Nos cambiaremos todos juntos allí para ponernos el uniforme? – La voz de la pelirroja delataba su incomodidad.

- No hay tiempo para otra cosa.

- Estaría bien ir a ver la zona antes de mañana.

- Buena idea, Squall, pues vamos a ello.

El grupo se dirigió al gran coche con el que fueron recogidos la primera vez y condujeron un largo rato hasta llegar a una gran mansión apartada de todo. Se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la mansión observando el lugar desde el vehículo.

- Tendremos que saltar esta vaya, y para que no nos pille el vigilante debemos de ser muy cautelosos hasta llegar a el muro de la casa, donde a las 17:00 nos lanzarán una cuerda para trepar hasta la ventana, allí nos esperaran con los uniformes.

- ¿Cómo volveremos desde Galbadia?

- ¡Ah! Sí, se me olvidaba. Cuando hayamos terminado, los dos grupos debemos correr hacia la playa donde nos espera un submarino del rey. Ahora vayámonos, podrían sospechar.

La noche llegó tras aquella tarde de reconocimiento de la zona que hizo surgir los nervios en los jóvenes Seeds.

La pelirroja se encontraba en la terraza del jardín cercana al cuarto del grupo cuando Squall apareció, encontrándose ambos accidentalmente.

- Perdón, no sabía que estabas aquí.

- No te vayas, no me molestas. – Respondió la joven mirando las estrellas del firmamento.

- Siento lo de ayer. – La voz del joven sonó tan apagada como de costumbre pero habló firmemente, sintiendo lo que decía. Kirai le miró sorprendida ante aquello.

- Yo también lo siento, no debí ponerme así. Dime algo ¿en serio te importamos tan poco?

El chico quedó pensativo unos minutos mientras contemplaba la negrura de la noche.

- Somos un equipo, debemos protegernos entre nosotros.

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir este tipo de cosas? Es estúpido.

- No es asunto tuyo.

La chica sonrió levemente mientras se ponía en pie y miraba al chico a los ojos.

- Muy bien, señor témpano de hielo, buenas noches, Squall. – Se despidió para después, adentrarse en el palacio dirección al cuarto mientras seguía sonriendo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 10

El día siguiente amaneció nublado y el grupo de Seeds sentía como, a medida que el tiempo iba avanzando, sus nervios crecían pues, la misión era arriesgada y un fallo podría llevarles a graves consecuencias.

Llegadas las tres de la tarde, los chicos comenzaron a prepararse para partir hacia la gran mansión de la bruja. El silencio era el protagonista en la mayoría de las ocasiones ya que, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

- ¿Estáis todos listos? – preguntó Dilan llamando a la puerta de la habitación

- Todo listo. - Confirmó Squall.

- Bien pues, Vámonos.

El moreno comenzó a andar por el amplio pasillo con el grupo detrás, silencioso.

Al llegar a la entrada del palacio, el grupo montó en un gran todo terreno de color oscuro.

- Nos bajaremos aquí, el resto lo haremos a pie. – Dijo el hombre mientras bajaba del coche.

La mansión se divisaba no muy lejos del punto en el que se encontraban. Para no llamar la atención, optaron por el camino de un frondoso bosque que se encontraba junto a la parte trasera de la casa.

El grupo avanzó con rapidez por la espesura de la maleza y, en unos minutos, llegaron a la alta verja negra de la mansión.

- Saltaré yo primero y aseguraré el perímetro. Debemos ser muy silenciosos.

Tras las palabras del moreno, este comenzó a trepar por la valla con cuidado y agilidad hasta legar al otro lado, donde, tras observar que todo estaba en orden, hizo un gesto a los demás para que comenzaran con la tarea.

Una vez todos estuvieron al otro lado, se pegaron a la valla observando a su alrededor.

- ¿Veis eso de ahí arriba? – Dilan señaló hacia una pequeña cámara camuflada entre unas plastas. – Bueno, hay que cruzar sin que nos vean hacia el otro lado. Necesitamos que alguien vaya primero y observe lo que ocurre a ese lado para darnos al entrada.

- Iré yo. – Dijo Kirai mientras observaba la cámara unos instantes y después, cuando esta observaba hacia el lado contrario, la chica con una sucesión de piruetas hacia atrás, llegó hasta la fachada de la casa debajo de la cámara.

La pelirroja, sin despegarse de la pared, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la mansión donde contempló a un par de soldados vigilando. Había otra cámara en la entrada.

La chica hizo unas señas con los brazos sin dejar de vigilar la entrada mientras el grupo se desplazaba hacia el otro lado y se posicionaba justo debajo de la ventana, por la cual, se colarían en el interior del lugar.

- Cuando hayamos subido todos, sube tú. – Dijo Squall a la pelirroja en un susurro para después, dirigirse junto al resto.

Cuando observó que Squall, el último de ellos en subir, ya se encontraba trepando por la cuerda, Kirai se dirigió rauda hacia la ventana y comenzó a subir con dificultad todo lo rápido que pudo. Al llegar arriba el castaño la tendió la mano ayudándola.

Aquí tenéis los uniformes. Cuando terminéis tenéis que dirigiros escaleras abajo hacia la gran sala donde está la bruja esperando para partir hacia Galbadia, no se habla con ella, da las órdenes y se asiente.

- Entendido. – Respondió el jefe de equipo mientras lanzaba los uniformes al resto.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a desnudarse con rapidez y la pelirroja no pudo evitar mirar hacia Squall, quien se estaba quitando la camiseta en aquellos momentos. El castaño se giró y esta apartó la mirada muerta de vergüenza, observando como Zell la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Una vez todos se hubieron uniformado, salieron en orden hacia el salón principal donde encontraron a la bruja sentada en un gran trono mientras observaba en una evanescencia creada por ella misma el arca que los Seeds observaron en su examen.

El grupo se posicionó a ambos lados de la mujer mientras, con discreción la observaban. Tenía una larga y lisa cabellera negro azulado, la cual destacaba sobre su larga rúnica blanca.

- Es la hora, vámonos. – Dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba y deshacía la evanescencia con un movimiento rápido de manos.

El grupo la siguió a Morgana hacia unas escaleras empinadas en forma de caracol que terminaban en la azotea de la mansión donde una gran nave esperaba custodiada por dos soldados.

- Partimos hacia Galbadia.

- Sí, señora. – respondió uno de ellos mientras hacia señales y comenzaba a hablar por un micrófono pegado a su boca.

La bruja y su cortijo subieron a la nave y esta despegó en apenas unos segundos rumbo a la gran ciudad.

Después de un breve periodo de tiempo, la veloz nave aterrizó en una gran explanada de Galbadia, justo en la parte trasera de la famosa cueva, en la cual se hallaba el corazón de la princesa.

Dos de los jóvenes salieron primero y tras ellos, la mujer de cabello azabache quien se dirigió con determinación hacia la entrada de la gruta mientras, Selphie y Dilan se quedaban detrás esperando el momento oportuno para desaparecer.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, uno de los soldados que esperaban a la entrada de la puerta trasera a la cueva metió una llave en el bolsillo de Squall quien, acto seguido, metió la mano dentro para coger el pequeño objeto.

El cortejo, ahora reducido a tres personas más la bruja, se adentró hasta llegar a la zona centra, donde seguía reposando el arca.

- Pronto Timber será mío, es el primer paso de un gran plan. – Habló la mujer mientras acariciaba el arca con deseo en su mirada.

Minutos más tarde, una ruidosa explosión hizo temblar levemente el suelo. Los soldados comenzaron a dividirse intentando localizar el foco mientras la bruja gritaba malhumorada a sus subordinados que averiguaran lo que había ocurrido pero, como veía que el grupo estaba tan desorientado, enfadada comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Sois una panda de inútiles! Si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tu mismo... ¡Vosotros, vigilad el arca u os despellejaré vivos cuando vuelva.

Kirai, Squall y Zell asintieron con energía mientras, se preparaban para actuar con rapidez cuando la bruja saliera de escena.

El castaño introdujo raudo la llave en la cerradura y abrió el arca mientras Zell cogía la urna mágica y la abría cuidadosamente.

Kirai y Squall comenzaron a abrir los cerrojos hasta llegar a el ultimo, en ese momento, el arca se abrió por completo y el chico cogió el corazón y lo metió en la urna que portaba el rubio pero, antes de que pudieran terminar de cerrar los objetos, la bruja apareció junto con un puñado de soldados.

- Sabia que había polizones, ¡Matadlos!

- ¡Zell, corre! – Gritó Squall al chico quien portaba la urna con el corazón, mientras él y Kirai sacaban sus armas y se deshacían de sus cascos.

El chico tatuado comenzó a correr, pero la bruja, en un rápido movimiento mágico, se interpuso en su camino. Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja corrió hacia ella lanzándole una de sus armas, hiriendo a la mujer en el brazo pero, esta se sacó el sai sin mayor complicación y lo tiro al suelo para, acto seguido, lanzar un rayo plateado con sus manos a la chica que, con suerte, logró esquivarlo con una pirueta.

De pronto, un soldado que la pelirroja no tenía en su campo de visión la intentó atacar por la espalda. Kirai rápidamente se dio la vuelta al sentir su presencia pero, no fue lo suficientemente rápida para eludir la espada del enemigo, la cual rajó uno de sus hombros en profundidad. La chica no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor mientras el sai que agarraba con ese brazo caía al suelo.

La joven lo recogió con rapidez guardándolo para, acto seguido, tocar su hombro ensangrentado intentando observar la magnitud de la gravedad de la herida pero, no pudo observarla durante más de un par de segundos cuando un soldado intentó aniquilarla.

- ¿¡Estás bien?! – preguntó Squall acercándose a la chica con rapidez mientras se deshacía de un enemigo.

- No podré aguantar mucho, me duele demasiado.

- Vamos a salir de aquí.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron y Morgana, con un movimiento rápido de manos, lanzó a la joven de forma mágica contra una de las paredes de la cueva. Kirai trató de incorporarse pero, cuando observó hacia arriba vio como un soldado se dirigía a clavarla su espada. La chica intentó esquivar el golpe pero, el hombre falló clavando parte de su espada en el hombro herido de la chica a causa del movimiento de ésta.

- Cabronazo... – Susurró la pelirroja tras gritar de dolor empuñando su sai y clavándoselo al hombre en una pierna para después intentar levantarse sin éxito debido a un fuerte dolor en la pierna.

En ese momento, Dilan y Selphie entraron en la cueva aniquilando a los enemigos que se interponían en su camino.

- Gracias al cielo, refuerzos. – Dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie apoyándose en la pared.

- ¡Selphie, cúbreme! – gritó Squall mientras corría hacia Kirai y la castaña espaldas al chico comenzaba a matar a todo aquel que se acercaba.

- ¿Qué la ha ocurrido? – preguntó la muchacha mientras se deshacía de un soldado y miraba a la pelirroja llena de sangre.

- Tranquila, se pondrá bien

- ¿Puedes correr? – Preguntó el castaño a Kirai mirándola a los ojos.

- No lo sé...

- Sube encima mía. – Respondió mientras se ponía de pie, decidido.

- Déjame intentarlo, quizás pueda.

La joven se ruborizó e intentó despegarse de la pared para soportar su peso ella sola pero, el dolor de la pierna hizo que no pudiera mantener el equilibrio entonces, Squall sin mediar palabra, la cogió en brazos velozmente y comenzó a correr hacia la salida mientras gritaba a sus compañeros que se retirasen.

Todos obedecieron y salieron de la cueva directos hacia la playa sin detenerse, ya que varios enemigos los seguían. Dilan gritó cuando divisó el submarino y a Zell a la entrada de este.

- ¡Zell, Vámonos ya!

El rubio se metió raudo en el interior y se sentó a los controles mientras el resto del grupo comenzaba a llegar al interior jadeante.

Squall corrió con la chica aún en brazos hasta uno de los sofás, donde la tumbó y comenzó a desabrochar el traje, quitándoselo de los brazos, dejando al descubierto la ropa interior de la chica en la parte de arriba. Kirai enrojeció ante aquello sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

- Zell ¡tráeme vendas o algo, hay k parar la hemorragia! – Gritó al chico quien había aparecido en escena.

- No hace falta, yo puedo hacerlo. Siento que hayas tenido que encargarte de mí, la he jodido

- Tú no has tenido la culpa, tranquila ¿te duele mucho?

- Ya lo creo... – Dijo entre gemidos de dolor la pelirroja.

Zell entró en la sala de nuevo con un pequeño botiquín que dejó junto al castaño mientras observaba manar la sangre del hombro de Kirai. Squall sacó un par de gasas apretó con ellas fuertemente en la herida de la joven quien, dejó escapar un quejido de dolor.

- Vamos a tener que cosértelo sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

- Iré preparando las cosas. – Dijo Zell tras el comentario del chico de la cicatriz mientras sacaba de dentro del botiquín aguja e hilo.

Kirai no respondió limitándose a asentir mientras trataba de prepararse psicológicamente para el dolor que experimentaría.

El castaño quitó las gasas de la herida y comenzó a desinfectarla para, después, coger la aguja enhebrada de las manos del rubio.

- Sujétala, Zell.

El rubio obedeció y Squall comenzó a coser la herida de la chica, quien no pudo reprimir gemidos de dolor sintiendo la aguja atravesar su carne ensangrentada.

La pelirroja trató de no emitir sonidos mientras agarraba fuertemente la mano del chico tatuado, quien intentaba distraerla dándola conversación mientras el castaño seguía trabajando todo lo rápido que podía, totalmente concentrado.

Tras un rato que se hizo eterno para la joven, Squall terminó. Los dos chicos la ayudaron a incorporarse para vendarla el hombro cuidadosamente.

- Gracias, chicos. – Respondió la joven levantándose del sofá para vestirse pero, era incapaz de mover el brazo sin rabiar de dolor.

- Voy a ayudar a Dilan y a Selphi con los controles del submarino, ayúdala tú, Squall. – Dijo Zell mientras guiñaba un ojo a la joven para después, salir de la sala.

El castaño se acercó a la pelirroja y la ayudo con mucho cuidado a meter el brazo dentro del uniforme y a abrochárselo. Kirai sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas, siendo incapaz de mirar al joven desde tan cerca.

- Me has salvado la vida, gracias.

- Te debía una, no tienes que agradecérmelo.

La chica le miró a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento mientras sentía en su interior como algo la quemaba.

- ¡Menos mal, estás bien, qué susto! – Habló Selphie alarmada mientras ella y Dilan entraban en la sala y los jóvenes se separaban.

- ¿Estás bien, Kirai?

- Sí, gracias Dilan.

- Hemos llegado, vamos a subir a al superficie así que, sentaros.

Los presentes se sentaron en los sofás y el gran submarino salió a flote en la playa de Timber.


	11. Capítulo 11

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 11

El grupo llegó al gran palacio en pocos minutos, gracias a que el gran coche del rey los esperaba en la playa. Todos entraron en la casa siguiendo a Dilan para presentarse ante el hombre barbado, quien esperaba impaciente la llegada de los chicos.

- ¡¿Cómo ha ido!? – Preguntó con ansias el hombre mientras se adelantaba unos pasos hasta el grupo.

- Lo hemos conseguido, alteza. Aquí está el corazón de la princesa.

- Gracias a Dios, no sé como podré agradeceros esto.

- Estamos en peligro, señor. Nos descubrieron y ahora tendremos que trazar un plan de emergencia. – Dijo Squall mientras observaba con seriedad al rey.

- Confió en vuestra competencia. Ahora vayamos a despertar a Kiara, debéis protegerla, no quiero que vuelva a pasarla nada.

- Eso está asegurado, Kirai podrá escoltarla hasta que se recupere.

- ¿Qué? y vosotros os expondréis al peligro, no es justo.

- Es una orden, Kirai. – Respondió Squall mirándola seriamente mientras el resto guardaba silencio.

- Claro, jefe.

Después de aquella contestación por parte de la pelirroja, todos fueron a cambiarse, para después, dirigirse a la lujosa habitación de la princesa con la urna mágica. El grupo se quedó junto a la puerta mientras el soberano y su consejero se acercaban a la cama de la chica.

El monarca sacó el corazón y lo depositó sobre el pecho de su hija entonces, una gran destello de luz cegó a los presentes y el órgano desapareció, devolviendo a al vida a la joven de cabellos dorados.

El hombre de pelo cano abrazó fuertemente a su hija mientras la nombraba y respondía a las preguntas de la joven. Dilan se dirigió al grupo de Seeds.

- Vayamos a trazar un plan a la biblioteca, dejémoslos solos. – Habló en voz baja para después, desaparecer con los chicos tras él.

Una vez en la biblioteca el moreno comenzó a hablar:

- Estamos jodidos, chicos. Ahora que nos han descubierto nos estarán esperando, aún así, la bruja acudirá pasado mañana al acto publico del que hablamos, no se me ocurre otra cosa que podamos hacer para intentar matarla.

- Continuemos con el entonces, la seguridad del castillo cuidará al rey mientras que Kirai podría irse de la ciudad con la princesa.

- Es buena idea Squall. Os contaré en que consiste la idea de pasado mañana. Como ya os dije, Morgana aparecerá en un acto publico en el ayuntamiento de Galbadia, para ser más exactos, en el balcón del ayuntamiento. El plan seria matarla mientras da su discurso, una cosa rápida y limpia sin ser vistos.

- ¿Pero cómo lo haremos?

- ¿Ninguno de vosotros es francotirador o tiene la suficiente destreza como para hacer algo así?

- Me temo que no. – Respondió la pelirroja.

- Podemos ir al jardín de Galbadia, allí tienen a uno de los mejores francotiradores.

- Me parece una excelente idea, me pondré en contacto con ellos, han salido del país ya que no están con la bruja. Andan escondidos. Os informare con lo que sea. Por cierto, Kirai, ya que vas a quedarte unos días con Kiara, quizás deberías conocerla.

- Claro, voy enseguida.

El grupo salió de la biblioteca dispersándose a su antojo por el castillo mientras la pelirroja se dirigía hacia la habitación de la princesa. Llamó levemente y abrió al puerta cuando la joven la dio permiso.

- Hola, mi nombre es Kirai, soy...

- Una Seed, lo sé, mi padre me lo ha explicado todo. Gracias por lo que estáis haciendo por Timber, y gracias por lo que habéis hecho por mí. ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó señalando el hombro de la joven.

- Nada que no pueda soportar, gracias.

- Me gustaría conocer a los demás ¿es posible?

- Claro, sígueme.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia la habitación del grupo en silencio. Kirai se asomó preguntando a sus compañeros si estaban presentables, pues la princesa quería saludarlos.

Una vez dentro, la joven dio las gracias a los Seed mientras estos la escuchaban en silencio. Minutos más tarde, Dilan llamó a la puerta abriendo con energía.

- Chicos, mañana por la tarde iremos al jardín, los he localizado junto a Balamb. A las 4 os esperaré en la entrada. Descansad.

- Os dejare yo también, debéis estar cansados. Gracias otra vez.

La princesa salió de la habitación tras el moreno y los jóvenes siguieron con sus quehaceres.

Al día siguiente, el grupo se encontraba puntual en la entrada al gran palacio donde les esperaba uno de los coches de la comitiva del rey. Los jóvenes subieran junto con Dilan poniendo rumbo hacia el Jardín de Galbadia.

Al llegar al gran lugar, el grupo se dirigió al despacho del director, el cual no se encontraba en el lugar como bien les informaron a la entrada. Esperaron durante un buen rato sentados en la estancia, en silencio la mayoría del tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a dos hombres.

- Perdón por la tardanza, hemos tenido un problema. – Dijo el director mientras entraba en la sala y se echaba a un lado, mostrando al joven que le acompañaba.

- Este es Irvine Kinneas, nuestro mejor francotirador.

El joven con pintas de Cowboy saludó quitándose el sombrero con una leve reverencia para después, volver a ponérselo.

- Bueno, si me disculpan, estamos muy atareados, debo irme. Estoy seguro de que Irvine no les decepcionara.

- Gracias por la ayuda, Vámonos chicos. – Dijo el moreno para después, salir del despacho hacia la salida del jardín.

- ¿Y en que consiste exactamente mi misión?

- Tenemos que matar a la bruja Morgana en el discurso público en Galbadia mañana.

- El factor sorpresa se nos ha jodido. – Dijo Zell mientras miraba al chico.

- Por ello necesitamos un único disparo desde uno de los edificios cercanos. Es el único modo de acabar con ella.

- Suena sencillo.

- Esperemos que también lo sea. – Añadió Squall despreocupado mientras seguía caminando como si nada.


	12. Capítulo 12

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 12

Al llegar al castillo, el grupo se dirigió al cuarto, ya que tenían el resto de día libre para organizar varias cosas. Entre ellas, la forma de dormir.

- Este es el cuarto en el que dormimos.

- ¿Y sólo tenéis dos camas y un sofá? Se supone que esto es un castillo, me esperaba más poderío... En fin ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo? – preguntó el Cowboy mientras miraba al jefe de equipo.

- Está claro que tendremos que dormir juntos, pero estas camas son muy pequeñas.

- Irvine es el nuevo, no tenemos confianza como para dormir juntos, el debería ocupar el sofá. – Dijo Selphie mirando a Squall.

- Yo podría hacer que cogieras confianza en seguida.

- ¿De qué vas? - Preguntó ofendida la castaña mirándole mientras aqueaba una ceja.

- Haya paz, chicos. – Añadió al pelirroja - Está claro que vosotros dos no podéis compartir una cama. - Dijo mirando a los dos chicos mientras Irvine paseaba por la sala, observandolo todo.

- Tiene razón, Squall, debemos dormir con ellas. Creo que por el estado de Kirai yo debería dormir con Selphie, me muevo mucho y podría hacerla daño.

La pelirroja miró de forma fulminante al rubio, quien, con una sonrisilla la sonrió.

- Es sensato, pues ya está decidido. Esa será la nueva organización.

Nadie rechistó y Kirai golpeó a Zell sutilmente mientras se dirigía hacia el armario, donde él se encontraba.

- Algún día me darás las gracias. – Susurró el joven mientras sonreía divertido.

Llegada la noche, los jóvenes decidieron irse a dormir, ya que necesitaban estar bien descansados para lo que les aguardaba al día siguiente. La pelirroja se dirigió hacia la cama mientras observaba al castaño de espaldas a ella, cambiarse de camiseta. No pudo evitar sentir aquella sensación en su interior, ya tan familiar.

- ¿Duermes en algún lado en especial?

- Por el hombro preferiría la derecha.

El joven, sin mediar palabra se dirigió al lado izquierdo y se metió en la cama mientras la pelirroja le imitaba con algo de vergüenza y nerviosismo.

Largo rato pasó la chica intentando conciliar el sueño, pero, le era imposible al sentirse tan cerca del joven de la cicatriz, podía sentir su respiración pausada y tranquila, su calor.

Kirai sintió pánico al descubrirse pensando aquellas cosas. ¿Se estaba enamorando de Squall? Si aquello ocurría no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias nefastas que aquello traería.

La luz comenzó a molestar a la joven de cabello rojo mientras esta abría los ojos. Sintió una vergüenza mortal al hallarse abrazada y apoyada en el pecho del castaño, quien la observaba algo ruborizado e indeciso. Kirai se apartó con la mayor rapidez que pudo, roja como un tomate.

- ¡Lo siento, Squall, no me he dado cuenta!

- No pasa nada. - Respondió entrecortadamente, sin moverse lo más mínimo.

La joven notó como el castaño estaba extraño, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, nervioso, sintiendo algo que no fuera indiferencia. Su mirada había perdido la frialdad y el vació que la caracterizaba.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y cada cual fue en busca de su ropa de trabajo para cambiarse sin mediar palabra, aún ruborizados.

Poco a poco el resto de jóvenes se fue despertando y preparando para acudir a la biblioteca, a ultimar los detalles del plan.

Cuando el grupo llegó a la gran sala, Dilan ya se encontraba en el lugar observando un gran mapa de Galbadia sobre una amplia mesa redonda de fuerte madera.

- Bien, muchachos. Como podéis comprobar, esto es un mapa de Galbadia, esta es la zona del ayuntamiento en la cual nos moveremos. Justo enfrente del edificio está la iglesia, desde allí Irvine tendrá que disparar, la torre es bastante alta. Kirai finalmente vendrá con nosotros, necesitamos todo el refuerzo posible.

- ¿Y qué pasará con el rey y la princesa?

- Ellos han abandonado el castillo y se dirigen hacia un pueblo del norte en total secreto, la guardia real cuidará de ellos. – respondió el moreno a la pregunta de Squall.

- Está bien.

- Bueno, a las 22:00 Morgana saldrá al balcón del ayuntamiento y, en ese momento, Irvine tendrá que intervenir. Si algo fallara, el grupo que se encuentra entre el pueblo deberá actuar.

- Está bien, dividamos los grupos. Irvine, Kirai te acompañará por si algo sale mal y os descubren, y los demás estaremos abajo.

- En caso de que las cosas fallaran, un coche espera en la parte trasera del edificio. ¿Preguntas? - Intervino Dilan tras el comentario de el chico de la cicatriz, mirando el rostro de los Seed.

Los jóvenes negaron con la cabeza mientras observaban al hombre para después, salir todo del lugar directos a la parte trasera del palacio, donde una nave esperaba para llevarlos a Galbadia.

Tras un trayecto de unos 15 minutos, la nave aterrizó a las afueras de la gran ciudad donde un vehículo bastante simple y poco llamativo esperaba al grupo para llevarlo hasta el epicentro.

Una vez en la ciudad, el grupo se dividió para observar la zona y tener controlado hasta el mínimo detalle.

Kirai y Zell andaban por una de las calles que llevaban a la gran plaza central del ayuntamiento, cuando ambos se detuvieron ante un cartel pegado en la pared.

- Mierda, hay que avisar a Squall, vamos. – Dijo la joven tras unos instantes observando los rostros robotizados de Squall, Zell y ella en el gran papel, junto con unas llamativas letras de ``se busca´´.

Ambos salieron corriendo en busca del resto, teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse a ningún ciudadano que pudiera identificarlos.

Al llegar a la gran plaza, encontraron al resto del grupo avanzar por una calle paralela. Estaban a punto de entrar en la zona, concurrida de guardias y personal organizando el acto de la noche, cuando ambos chicos corrieron con rapidez hacia ellos, evitando que Squall fuera descubierto pero, por detrás del cuarteto, una pareja de guardias avanzaba hacia la plaza.

Kirai, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia Squall y lo abrazó ocultando sus rostros a la pareja de soldados ante la atónita mirada de Selphie, Dilan e Irvine, mientras Zell se acercaba a ellos y los saludaba, fingiendo ante el personal de Galbadia. Una vez quedaron solos en la calle, el rubio comenzó a hablar en voz baja mientras la pelirroja, muerta de vergüenza, se separaba del castaño y le susurraba un ``perdón ´´

- Hay carteles con nuestras caras por toda la ciudad, tendremos que hacer algo o no podremos estar en el desfile. Kirai estará oculta con Irvine, pero tú y yo Squall...

- Vale, nos haremos con unas capas o algo parecido. Selphie, cómpranos algo de ropa a Zell y a mí para cubrirnos. Irvine y Kirai, ir hacia la torre de la iglesia y prepararlo todo. Dilan nos cubrirás hasta que consigamos la ropa.

Los jóvenes asintieron y todo el grupo se dividió de nuevo para completar su parte de misión.


	13. Capítulo 13

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 13

La noche había entrado en Galbadia mientras la plaza central se iba abarrotando de los ciudadanos y curiosos que querían ver a la poderosa bruja de cerca.

Kirai e Irvine se encontraban en la torre de la iglesia, frente al ayuntamiento sentados, sin asomarse para no ser descubiertos. El silencio era el protagonista mientras ambos miraban sus armas sin nada mejor que hacer.

- Te noto algo distraída desde lo de esta tarde. – Comentó el castaño sin mirar a la joven con voz serena, mientras Kirai se sorprendía y lo miraba con rapidez.

- No... No sé de qué me hablas, Irvine.

La chica trató de aparentar normalidad pero su voz delataba la sorpresa y miedo hacia aquella pregunta. El chico de la coleta sonrió levemente para mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos.

- Soy un casanova por excelencia ¿por qué crees que contigo ni lo he intentado? Te gusta Squall, se nota a leguas.

Kirai abrió los ojos como platos mientras se ruborizaba horriblemente. ¿Tanto se notaba?

- Te agradecería que no dijeses nada. No es fácil ni agradable.

- Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, y con Zell.

- ¿Crees qué él se ha dado cuenta? – Preguntó la chica de forma inconsciente mientras pensaba que aquel joven sólo llevaba un día con ellos y era algo estúpido por su parte preguntar.

- Con lo poco que he visto me he dado cuanta de que es un tipo frío y solitario pero, antes en la plaza eso ha cambiado por un momento. Se ha puesto nervioso... Yo diría que prefiere no pensar en ello, aunque le está costando.

- ¿De dónde has salido? ¿Eres psicólogo o algo? Apenas nos conoces y nos has calado a todos...

- El rifle y las relaciones personales son mi especialidad. – El joven miró el reloj con una sonrisa seductora para después, cambiar el semblante y levantarse levemente observando a su alrededor con unos prismáticos. – La hora se acerca, cubre el perímetro.

La joven asintió y se levantó posicionándose de espaldas al hombre mientras este observaba el balcón del ayuntamiento.

Entre el gentío, la mitad del grupo trataba de camuflarse sin llamar la atención. Squall y Zell se encontraban juntos observando el balcón tratando de ocultar sus rostros con unas capas oscuras con capucha. Gracias a que era otoño y corría una fría brisa, no llamaban la atención.

Squall observaba el lugar con discreción y poco entusiasmo pensando que aquello estaba siendo muy aburrido y tranquilo, cosa que era de extrañar y, por ello, su mente comenzaba a divagar por otros temas sin apenas darse cuenta.

El joven de la cicatriz se sorprendió pensando en Kirai, en lo ocurrido por la mañana, y en la situación de aquella misma tarde con aquel abrazo. No entendía muy bien porque su mente vagaba por aquellos pensamientos y sintió algo de enfado en su interior hacia sí mismo. Aquello era una misión importante y peligrosa ¿Qué hacía pensando estupideces?

Minutos después, un hombre orondo salió al gran balcón y comenzó a hablar con entusiasmo mientras el publico, expectante, guardaba silencio y le atendía.

Tras un breve discurso, la imponente mujer salió y observó al publico silencioso con una leve y misteriosa sonrisa pero, de pronto, el sonido del rifle de Irvine inundó el lugar y la mujer se desplomó al instante, herida en la cabeza por la gran bala.

Los gritos y murmullos recorrieron el lugar rápidamente mientras los soldados intervenían en el lugar. El grupo iba a alejarse del lugar cuando, de pronto, un hombre cerca de ellos gritó señalando al balcón. Morgana se había puesto en pie y observaba con furia la zona mientras señalaba y gritaba a sus subordinados que se dirigieran a la torre, de donde provenía el disparo.

Los chicos, totalmente atónitos ante la inmortalidad de la mujer, corrieron hacia la torre con algo de cautela para avisar a sus compañeros. Había que largarse del lugar, pero, al llegar a la torre de la pequeña iglesia, observaron un gran grupo de soldados enemigos cubriendo el perímetro.

- ¡Acabad con ellos, son los responsables! – Gritó uno de los hombres uniformados mientras el resto corría hacia el grupo, amenazantes.

Comenzó una rápida batalla en la cual, el grupo de Seed estaba en desventaja. Squall ordenó a uno de los jóvenes localizar a Irvine y Kirai mientras, con dificultad, se libraba de sus adversarios.

Poco a poco, más soldados fueron llegando hasta el lugar empezando a derrotar al grupo. Ante aquella negra estampa, Squall ordenó al grupo retirarse, puesto que si no, todos caerían. Nadie le obedeció pero, de pronto, uno de los soldados de Galbadia lo golpeó fuertemente por la espalda haciendo que el chico cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Kirai e Irvine esperaban ansiosos a las afueras de la ciudad donde habían quedado tras finalizar la misión. El silencio era insoportable y la joven pelirroja se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, pendiente de las zonas por las cuales sus compañeros podía aparecer.

Entre las sombras de los árboles, los jóvenes aparecieron jadeantes y ensangrentados. Kirai observó la escena con tranquilidad pero, aquella sensación se esfumó al darse cuenta de que el castaño no estaba con ellos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Irvine al verlos magullados acercándose a ellos.

- La bruja no ha muerto.

- Eso es imposible le di en la cabeza.

- Volvió a levantarse y expulsó la bala de su cabeza, entonces corrimos hacia vuestra posición pero ya estaba lleno de soldados, eran más que nosotros y se llevaron a Squall.

- ¿Cómo que se lo han llevado? ¡Hay que ir por él, podrían matarlo!

- Kirai, tranquila. Iremos en su busca. No lo matarán, ellos no saben si Timber está tras este ataque, lo interrogarán. – Añadió Selphie en tono tranquilizador.

- ¿Cómo vamos a saber dónde está?

- Necesitamos ayuda mágica, de otra bruja. Si no, no podremos encontrar a Squall ni derrotar a Morgana.

- ¿Y hay alguna candidata?

- Edea. Vive al sur, la conozco desde hace unos años. Iremos hacia allí ahora mismo. - Respondió Dilan.

Los presentes se dirigieron hacia el coche con rapidez mientras Zell se acercaba a una Kirai rígida y pálida con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras tocaba su hombro al alejarse los demás.

- Zell, han secuestrado a Squall. ¿Y si lo matan?

La joven reprimió las lagrimas mientras trataba que su voz no se quebrara pensando en la multitud de atrocidades que podían ocurrirle al joven.

- Eh, vamos a sacarle de esto y no va a pasarle nada. Es muy fuerte.

- Zell, le quiero, ahora lo sé.

- Tranquila, no pasará nada, te lo prometo. Vámonos.

Ambos corrieron hacia el coche y este se puso en marcha hacia Timber, donde se encontraba la nave del rey con la que se dirigirían a la casa de la nueva bruja.


	14. Capítulo 14

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 14

Tras varias horas de viaje, el grupo llegó a una majestuosa casa blanca con columnas clásicas esbeltas que les dejó impresionados. Todo el grupo siguió a Dilan, quien parecía saber donde iba.

Al llegar a la gran puerta principal, esta se abrió sola con un halo de misterio mientras los presentes se adentraban en silencio, algo confusos. El moreno dirigía al grupo puesto que ya conocía los métodos de la bruja.

Cruzaron una gran pasillo hasta llegar a la estancia principal donde una mujer alta con un vestido negro esperaba de espaldas.

- Habéis venido. Morgana se esta haciendo con los países rápidamente ¿no es así?

- Sí, Edea. Necesitamos tu ayuda, solos nos es imposible pararla.

La misteriosa bruja se dio la vuelta y observó al hombre de cabellos azabaches con una alegría melancólica. Los jóvenes quedaron impresionados por su belleza y por su gran parecido a Morgana.

- Lo sé, con los años ella se ha hecho mucho más poderosa. ¿Quiénes son estos chicos, Dilan?

- Son un grupo de Seeds que contrató mi rey para conseguir el corazón de la princesa, y acabar con Morgana. Pero nos ha salido mal y han capturado al jefe del grupo. ¿Podrías ayudarnos, por favor? Sé que es doloroso para ti.

La mujer suspiró con pesadumbre mientras mantenía su rostro serio.

- Os ayudaré, aunque ella sea mi hermana, ha hecho demasiado daño, es la hora de pararla.

El grupo de Seeds quedó perplejo ante la noticia y la bruja pudo apreciarlo en sus caras, ahora totalmente expresivas por ello, volvió a hablar con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Dilan, explícales a tus chicos la historia mientras yo intento localizar al joven secuestrado. Necesitaré su nombre.

- Squall Leonheart. – Respondió en un susurro inconsciente la pelirroja triste mientras observaba el rostro sorprendido de Edea pero, tras unos segundos, la bruja asintió y desapareció por una de las puertas del lugar.

La pelirroja notó la sorpresa tras revelar la identidad del castaño pero, en aquellos momentos no le dio más importancia puesto que, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para que la curiosidad al pudiera. Dilan comenzó a hablar y la chica prestó atención olvidando aquel detalle.

- Sí, Edea y Morgana son hermanas, y mellizas como podréis haber comprobado. – dijo el hombre antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar nada para después, continuar con la historia. – Cuando ellas eran adolescentes estalló una gran guerra entre ambos países, por eso sus padres las mandaron lejos del hogar, donde pudieran estar a salvo pero, después de unos años, la guerra llegó hasta aquel país lejano y ambas fueron separadas. Nunca más volvieron a saber la una de la otra, ni de sus padres hasta que Morgana apareció hace unos meses intentando hacerse con el control de todo.

- Pero, ¿qué sentido tiene eso? Ir contra su país, su hermana... – Preguntó Selphie mirando al hombre con cara de extrañeza.

- Morgana es más joven que Edea, cuando aquello ocurrió, ella aún no podía hacer magia pero Edea sí. Ambas discutían fuertemente para que Edea localizara a sus padres, para que mataran al dictador que pretendí hacerse con todo y a sus aliados pero, Edea nunca accedió y cuando ambas se enteraron de que sus padres murieron, Morgana dejó de hablar con ella.

- Ahora intenta vengarse por lo que a ella la hicieron, aunque sea cometiendo injusticias. – Dijo irvine con voz desganada mientras miraba los ojos de Dilan y este asentía cuando, la bruja irrumpió en la sala hablando con voz dulce y serena.

- Mi hermana se equivoca guiándose por su rabia, la venganza no es buena, siempre trae muerte injusta. Vuestro amigo está en vivo, está en una pequeña isla frente a Deling donde hay un organismo de Galbadia, no puedo deciros más.

- Muchas gracias, es todo lo que necesitamos. Nos veremos dentro de dos días en Timber.

- Está bien, tened cuidado, muchachos. No subestiméis a Morgana, se ha hecho muy fuerte.

- Gracias, Edea. Hasta pronto.

El grupo desapareció tras agradecer el gesto de la mujer, y partió hacia Timber donde pasarían la noche y organizarían el rescate del joven de la cicatriz.

La oscuridad invadía la estancia en la cual Squall se encontraba. Sentía un ligero mareo debido al golpe que le propinaron en la cabeza y dolor en sus muñecas, ahora atadas fuertemente tras su espalda con una ruda cuerda.

El joven trató de levantarse, pero no fue capaz al descubrir que sus pies también estaban atados por lo cual, decidió mantenerse de rodillas esperando que alguien entrara.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un soldado entró encendiendo una fuerte luz del techo que deslumbro al castaño pero, lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que detrás de aquel hombre uniformado, entrara Seifer con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¡Lo qué es la vida! ¿Eh Squall? – El rubio avanzó hasta ponerse frente al joven, quien guardó silencio observándole con asco. – Veo que no te sorprende encontrarme aquí... Bueno, sabes que siempre he sido de los listos, sé con quien juntarme. ¡Por cierto! ¿Quién consiguió tirarse a la zorra pelirroja?

- Vete a la mierda, Seifer.

El chico de la gabardina propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Squall mientras volvía a hablar.

- ¡Respuesta errónea, Squall! Bueno, vamos a lo que vamos. ¿Os envía Timber a matar a la bruja? - El silencio se hizo en la sala momentáneamente mientras el rubio miraba con atención al castaño. – Ya veo que no estás muy colaborador, lo arreglaremos.

Seifer golpeó brutalmente el estómago del joven para después volver a preguntar sin respuesta alguna, por lo que, de nuevo, volvió a golpearle con fuerza.

- Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, quizá esta sea algo difícil... ¿Cuáles son vuestros planes? Porque estoy seguro que trabajáis para Timber.

- Sabes que no te voy a contestar. – Respondió el chico con dificultad mientras le miraba con frialdad.

- Muy bien, Golpeadlo mientras hablo con Morgana, igual cambia de opinión pero, aún no lo matéis.

Acto seguido Seifer desapareció por la puerta del lugar con un mueca de satisfacción, dejando a dos soldados golpear con barras metálicas al joven castaño.


	15. Capítulo 15

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 15

Kirai se encontraba en el gran jardín del palacio pensativa y nerviosa mientras observaba el cielo encapotado y plomizo que se cernía sobre la ciudad.

Era aún muy pronto para que el grupo se despertase, pero ella no podía dormir pensando en como estaría Squall con lo que decidió abandonar el cuarto.

La rabia e impotencia carcomía su interior hasta el punto de hacerla llorar al pensar que aquello podría haberse evitado si todos hubieran estado en el lugar. No debió abandonar la torre con Irvine y quizás, debido a su fallo, el chico podría estar muerto.

En el momento en que la joven limpiaba una lágrima silenciosa que rodaba por su mejilla, Zell apareció sentándose a su lado en las amplias escaleras de mármol.

- ¿Has dormido algo? – preguntó el rubio mientras se frotaba un ojo, aún algo atontado.

- No mucho... No puedo. - Respondió ella, vacilante.

- Es comprensible pero, no pueden haberle asesinado, es una fuente de información valiosa.

- Espero que tengas razón porque si no...

- Verás como sí. - Le cortó Zell, con voz animada. - Pero ahora necesitamos todos que te concentres, también Squall. Esto no puede salir mal.

- Lo sé, no ocurrirá nada malo. Soy la primera que quiere sacarlo de allí, lo sabes.

- Claro. Ahora vamos a desayunar, no has comido nada desde ayer, tienes que tener fuerzas.

La joven no se opuso y siguió al joven al interior, mientras suspiraba resignada.

Un par de horas después, los jóvenes se encontraban de nuevo en la nave camino de aquella diminuta isla, vestidos con los uniformes de Galbadia para infiltrarse entre el personal. Entre los miembros del grupo se respiraba nerviosismo ante la situación y el estado de su jefe.

Al descender de la nave, el grupo se dividió para colarse por los conductos de ventilación del lugar, acabando cada uno en un lugar diferente del gran edificio facilitando, de ese modo, la búsqueda del chico.

Kirai observó desde el angosto conducto un foco de luz y se dirigió al punto encontrando una rejilla que daba a una gran estancia, en la cual parecía haber una especia de enfermería. Por suerte estaba vacía, con lo que la joven se deshizo de la rejilla de metal y bajo del estrecho tuvo.

Rápidamente colocó el objeto en su lugar y salió de la estancia con cuidado de no ser vista, caminando con rapidez por los pasillos, observando las estancias que encontraba hasta que llegó a una al final del largo pasillo.

- ¡Por fin el relevo! No hay nadie dentro, ten cuidado de que no escape.

La pelirroja asintió ante las palabras del soldado de Galbadia, el cual comenzó a andar pasillo arriba hasta girar en la primera intersección, entonces, la joven sacó un pequeño Walkie de su bolsillo.

- He encontrado el lugar, segunda planta al final del pasillo de la zona este, la última puerta.

- Recibido. – Respondieron las voces de los demás componentes mientras la joven observaba a su alrededor y abría la puerta con cuidado adentrándose en la sala.

Al cerrar tras de sí y darse la vuelta, notó como su corazón daba un vuelvo al observar el estado demacrado de Squall. Su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre, y en su rostro, un enorme moratón junto con más sangre.

La pelirroja corrió hacia él mientras se quitaba el casco, descubriéndose preocupada por el estado del chico.

- ¿Dios, Squall, estás bien? – preguntó arrodillándose ante él mientras apartaba unos mechones de pelo de su rostro y lo acariciaba, esperando una respuesta.

- No es grave. ¿Y los demás? - respondió suavemente con algo de dificultad.

- Están viniendo, te vamos a sacar de aquí, tranquilo.

Kirai comenzó a desatar con rapidez las cuerdas que maniataban al castaño cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Seifer, algo molesto al hallar que nadie hacia guardia en la puerta.

- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa, Kirai!

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó la joven poniéndose en posición de ataque, sacando sus sais.

- Ahora soy de los malos, espero que eso te guste.

El rubio sacó su sable pistola con una sonrisa malévola y comenzó a luchar contra la chica mientras Squall se deshacía de las cuerdas que oprimían sus tobillos.

- Te mataré si es necesario, Seifer.

- No esperaba menos... ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo? ¿con Squall? Yo podría haberte ofrecido mucho más que él.

La joven quedó algo sorprendida ante las declaraciones del rubio ¿Qué pasaba, todo el mundo menos Squall sabia que a ella le gustaba? Empezaba a sentirse irritada ante aquello y, aprovechando su enfado, se lanzó de nuevo a por el rubio pero, tras un movimiento inesperado, este le arrebató una de sus armas haciendo que la joven reculara mientras pensaba que hacer.

Kirai lanzó el sai hacia Seifer y este se clavó en uno de sus brazos. Aprovechando ese momento, la joven derribó al rubio, el cual perdió su arma.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Seifer era más fuerte físicamente y consiguió encajar un par de golpes haciendo que la pelirroja cayera al suelo.

El rubio iba a coger su sable - pistola cuando Squall apareció ante él, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, para después, dirigir un potente rodillazo a su estómago mientras la joven se ponía en pie y limpiaba la sangre que manaba de su labio inferior.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a luchar brutalmente mientras Kirai recogía sus armas y lanzaba una de ellas hacia el rubio.

Seifer cayó al suelo con el sai clavado en su espalda e intentó quitárselo mientras la pelirroja ayudaba a Squall a apoyarse en ella y ambos salían corriendo del lugar encontrándose con el equipo por el pasillo.

El grupo salió rápidamente del edificio ya que la alarma había sido activada, y con suma rapidez, volvieron a adentrarse en la nave, la cual tomó rumbo hacia Timber.


	16. Capítulo 16

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 16

El grupo de Seed esperaba impaciente ante las puertas de la pequeña enfermería de palacio a que Squall saliera. Kirai paseaba ante la mirada perdida de sus compañeros, que se hallaban sentados en una banco de madera frente a la chica.

La puerta se abrió y el médico de la familia real salió con un maletín de piel en la mano dirigiéndose a los compañeros del joven castaño.

- En unos días estará bien del todo, sólo necesita descansar y no hacer esfuerzos.

El hombre sonrió levemente mientras los Seeds le daban las gracias, para después, desaparecer pasillo arriba mientras Squall salía de la enfermería tan silencioso e indiferente como de costumbre. Los muchachos comenzaron a hacerle preguntas fervientemente mientras Kirai los observaba unos pasos atrás, conteniendo su emoción.

- Estoy bien, gracias. Tenéis que informarme de los nuevos sucesos, la cosa se está poniendo fea. – respondió el chico de la cicatriz mientras trataba de calmar a sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kirai, por qué no te acercas?

A la pregunta de Selphie, todos se giraron hacia la chica de ojos vidriosos mirándola extrañados pero, tras unos segundos, la pelirroja no pudo contener sus sentimientos y las lágrimas derramaron por su rostro mientras se disculpaba y salía corriendo de la vista de sus compañeros.

- Creo que deberías hablar con ella, Squall. Eres el jefe.

- Claro, en seguida vuelvo. – Respondió algo confuso y molesto.

El castaño camino pausadamente hacia la dirección que la joven había tomado no sabiendo muy bien que hacer cuando la encontrara. Él nunca había consolado a nadie ni sabia que hacer en aquellos casos pero, no le quedaba otra ya que, el estaba a la cabeza del grupo.

El joven abrió la puerta del cuarto que el grupo ocupaba y allí encontró a Kirai ordenando, sin necesidad, ropa en el armario. Squall se acercó unos pasos y habló algo confuso.

- ¿Qué te pasa. Por qué lloras? – Preguntó sin mucho tacto el joven mientras la chica quedó parada observando el interior del armario aún los ojos aún llorosos.

Tras unos segundos en los cuales Kirai pensó en que decir o hacer, optó por seguir su impulso sentimental y abrazar al chico con fuerza y cariño, dejando a este totalmente sorprendido sin saber como reaccionar.

- Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Squall. Lo siento. - Susurró separandose de él, limpiandose las lágrimas con rapidez.

No entiendo por qué te pones así por mí. - Comentó el castaño alucinando, con el ceño fruncido.

- Me importas, a todos nos importas.

- Pero nadie más llora, no tiene sentido. – Añadió el joven mientras observaba los ojos verdes de la chica sin comprender.

- Siento que te moleste.

Después de aquellas palabras, la pelirroja salió de la sala algo molesta por la frialdad del chico, quien no comprendía aquella actitud ni el enfado de la joven. Squall suspiró levemente y salió del lugar en busca de sus compañeros pero, antes de doblar la esquina de uno de los pasillos, encontró a Dilan

- Que alegría verte, Squall. Te andaba buscando ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Todo está bien. Infórmame del nuevo plan.

- Bueno, ya que la bruja es inmortal a nuestras fuerzas, hemos pedido ayuda a una poderosa bruja, que además es hermana suya, ella vendrá mañana, su nombre es Edea.

El hombre quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquel nombre que tanto había rondado por su mente, pero, la Edea que el buscaba incansablemente no era bruja, sólo una mujer corriente y bondadosa que cuidó de él y de su hermana.

El joven dispersó aquellos pensamientos y volvió a centrarse en la conversación con el moreno mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca para reunirse con el resto del grupo.

Llegada la noche, el grupo se dirigió cansado a su habitación sin mediar muchas palabras entre ellos. Una vez en el cuarto, cada cual se preparó para ir a dormir.

Kirai iba a meterse en la cama junto con Zell cuando observó como Squall tenía series dificultades para ponerse la camiseta que usaba para dormir. La pelirroja se acercó a él .

- Déjame que te ayude.

- Puedo hacerlo solo.

- Pues yo creo que no, no seas pesado o te harás más daño. – Contestó la chica mientras le arrebataba la camiseta gris de las manos y la preparaba para ayudarle a ponérsela.

- No me gusta que me trates como a un niño, se perfectamente cuidar de mí mismo.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan gruñón? Sólo intentamos ayudarte, relájate Squall, porque si no, el día que necesites a alguien estarás solo.

Tras finalizar la operación, la chica le dedicó una fría mirada y se metió en la cama junto con Zell, quien ya había caído rendido mientras el chico la observaba pensando en por qué era tan pesada con esas cosas. Poco rato después acabó desistiendo de aquellos pensamientos, pues, no era asunto suyo.

La mañana se presentaba intensa ante la llegada de Edea en el palacio de Timber. Todo el grupo estaba reunido en el salón del trono esperando a que el servicio anunciara su llegada pero, parecía que el momento se estaba atrasando más de lo previsto.

Tiempo después, uno de los mayordomos anunció la llegada de la bruja, quien apareció con un porte elegante ante los presentes después del hombre uniformado. Ella se adelantó unos pasos estrechando la mano a Dilan, para después, dirigir la mirada a Squall.

- Cuánto tiempo, Squall. Cómo has crecido.

El joven quedó confuso ante aquellas palabras pues, no reconocía a la mujer que tenía delante. El grupo observó la escena sin comprender nada, pero altamente curioso ante la contestación. De nuevo, Edea volvió a hablar.

- Veo que no me recuerdas, soy yo, Edea. Quien os cuidaba en el orfanato a ti y a Eleone. – Respondió la bruja con serenidad sin apartar la mirada del muchacho mientras este cambiaba el semblante rápidamente al escuchar aquel nombre. Era ella de verás.

- ¿Dónde está ella?

- No lo sé, Squall. Para evitar que la guerra acabase con vosotros debimos mandaros lejos del orfanato. No todos fuisteis al mismo sitio y perdimos el contacto con muchos. Volverá, Squall.

- Si no ha muerto. Llevo media vida buscándola, y a ti. ¿Ahora me dices que volverá sin más? Si no ha vuelto es que nunca lo hará.

Edea guardó silencio contemplando el rostro enfadado del castaño mientras el resto del grupo observaba totalmente atónito la escena sin saber que hacer puesto que, aquello parecía un tema delicado y, sorprendentemente, lo único capaz de sacar a Squall de su característico estado de indiferencia. Dilan intervino intentando calmar el ambiente tenso de la sala.

- Siento interrumpiros, pero, no creo que ninguno de los dos queráis que el resto nos enteremos de vuestros asuntos, podéis hablar y después continuamos con el plan.

- No hay nada de que hablar. Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. – Respondió el chico con frialdad mientras miraba a la bruja con algo de rencor.

- Está bien, pues, vayamos a ala biblioteca, necesitaremos el mapa.

El grupo, silencioso, asintió y comenzó a andar aún alucinando ante la escena vivida. ¿Qué demonios pasaría entre Squall y Edea?


	17. Capítulo 17

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 17

El grupo de Seeds, menos Squall, se encontraba reunido pasando el rato tras la charla en la biblioteca. El tema protagonista era el suceso vivido a la llegada de la bruja. Todos estaban ansiosos por saber más sobre la misteriosa vida de Squall Leonheart.

- ¿Dónde está él ahora? – Preguntó Zell observando la gran cristalera, intentando divisar algo en el exterior.

- Se ha notado que le ha dolido la presencia de Edea, querrá estar solo.

- Pues como siempre... Menuda novedad.

- No es igual, Zell. ¿Has visto su mirada, la rigidez de su cara? Estaba enfadado y resentido. ¿Quién había visto antes a Squall reflejar algún sentimiento?

Los presentes callaron pensando en la pregunta de la castaña y, tras unos minutos, Kirai se levantó del sofá que compartía junto con Zell, directa hacia la puerta de la amplia sala.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Voy a hablar con él, no puede callárselo todo, está mal y necesita apoyo.

- Mucha suerte... – Respondió el rubio mientras observaba con sorpresa como la joven salía del lugar. Los presentes se miraron y, acto seguido, se levantaron con rapidez para seguir a la joven con discreción.

La pelirroja anduvo por el lugar en busca del castaño hasta que dio con él en la biblioteca del palacio. El joven observaba por una ventana el exterior, mientras pensaba en cientos de cosas sobre su pasado.

La voz suave de la chica lo distrajo, pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

- Squall ¿Estás bien?

- No es asunto tuyo, márchate. – Respondió de manera fría y serena el joven, deseando que la chica no insistiera y se fuera.

- Oye, no sé que te habrá pasado, pero si necesitas que alguien te escuche, estamos aquí.

- ¿Por qué insistes? Te he dicho que estoy bien.

El chico se giró y observo cansado los ojos verdes de Kirai, mientras suspiraba intentando relajarse. La chica habló de nuevo sin perder la calma.

- Esta vez no puedes engañar a nadie, Squall. Sólo quiero ayudarte, no entiendo por qué no te dejas...

- Nadie puede ayudarme, si no he conseguido en todos estoy años encontrarla... – El castaño paró en seco y sintió enfado en su interior. - En serio, déjame. Esto no te incumbe.

- Esa es la opción de los cobardes y lo sabes. Los problemas se solucionan afrontándolos. Callarte, mentir y ser borde con la gente a la que le importas no es hacerlo. – La respuesta fue fría y con un tono de voz algo elevado, debido al enfado de la pelirroja.

- Estamos aquí por algo, somos Seeds, así que, dejaros de historias de instituto y concentraros en el trabajo. Y estoy hablando como jefe de equipo.

- Pues, permíteme que te diga algo, jefe. No me da la gana acatar esa orden absurda. Si a alguno de mis compañeros y amigos le ocurre algo, mi deber también es ayudarlo.

- ¿y qué os hace pensar a alguno que yo soy vuestro amigo? – Respondió el joven enfadado mientras se acercaba unos pasos a la chica quien, quedó sorprendida por la respuesta, pensando que Squall era idiota.

- Gracias a esa actitud tuya, fruto de tus problemas sin resolver por culpa de tu absurda testarudez, te quedarás solo, Squall. No me extraña que esa tal Eleone no haya vuelto a buscarte.

El chico sintió una puñalada con aquellas palabras. Quizás la pelirroja tuviera razón.

Se sintió dolido y a la vez furioso mientras observaba como Kirai salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con un sonoro portazo, ignorando a sus compañeros disimular malamente su espionaje.

El chico golpeó la fuerte madera de la mesa descargando parte de la rabia y tristeza acumulada en su interior. En el fondo sabía que aquello le estaba matando por dentro, pero no podía mostrar debilidad.

Pasó un largo rato y Kirai observó a Zell acercarse desde lo lejos a su posición. La chica se secó las lágrimas e intentó mantener la compostura para no derrumbarse ante su amigo.

- Nos hemos enterado de todo. Sé qué estás mal por lo que ha dicho pero, seguro que no lo piensa.

- Tanto tú como yo sabemos claramente que lo piensa. Es como una máquina, no tiene sentimientos. ¿Cómo puede ser el hombre del que estoy enamorada, Zell? No tiene sentido...

- Venga, os habéis calentado y cuando eso pasa se dicen muchas cosas. Te ha salvado la vida y tú a él, eso, quieras o no, une. Te ha defendido ante Seifer y, créeme, le he visto mirarte a veces de una manera que nunca antes había visto. Le importas, le importamos, aunque no lo reconozca.

La joven suspiro profundamente mientras observaba el firmamento oscurecer debido a la entrada de la noche. Miró de nuevo a Zell.

- Me he pasado con lo último que le he dicho, he sido cruel y yo no soy así.

- Pues discúlpate. – Respondió mirando a la chica con una cálida y tierna sonrisa.

- Sí, tienes razón. Gracias.

- No me las des.

El joven se levantó y, tras besar en la mejilla a la chica, salió del lugar.

Kirai se levantó tras suspirar y se adentró en el gran palacio en busca de el chico de la cicatriz.

La pelirroja andaba despreocupada y pensativa sobre lo que iba a decirle al joven cuando, tras doblar la esquina del pasillo chocó contra Squall, quien la sujetó fuertemente para evitar que esta pudiera caer hacia atrás.

- Lo siento. – La joven miró los ojos hielo del castaño para después, murmurar un tímido gracias.

- Los dos íbamos distraídos.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos mientras ambos miraron a su alrededor levemente.

- Venía a buscarte. Siento lo que te he dicho, no conozco nada sobre ti para opinar, ha sido un error.

- Yo también me he equivocado... Lo siento. – El joven respondió observando sus ojos rojos y algo hinchados, dándose cuenta de que había llorado. Sintió un deje de culpabilidad que le sorprendió.

Kirai sonrió de forma falsa, ocultando su tristeza para después girarse pero, cuando iba a iniciar el paso, Squall comenzó a hablar de nuevo, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacia. Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre sus cosas.

- Eleone es mi hermana mayor. Bueno, en realidad hermanastra. Ambos acabamos en un orfanato que creó Edea y al estallar la guerra, nos mandaron a otros lugares para refugiarnos. Ella y yo fuimos separados y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber de ella.

- Lo siento. Pero, Edea es bruja, ¿no puede encontrarla?

- No. No sabe por qué ni siquiera, cree que puede tener poderes mágicos y se deba a ello.

- ¿Y tus padres? – La joven aprovechó la racha habladora del chico y continuo, interesada, en conocer más sobre el misterioso y solitario Squall.

- Mi madre murió en mi parto, Eleone siempre me hablaba de ella, y mi padre tuvo que marcharse a combatir en la guerra, era soldado. No sé que fue de él.

- Yo del mío tampoco. También fue a luchar cuando estalló la guerra y nunca volvió. Tenemos cosas en común, quien lo iba a decir... – La joven sonrió levemente mientras apartaba la mirada de la del chico.

- ¿Y tu madre?

Squall se sorprendió interiormente ya que él no se metía en la vida de nadie y, sorprendentemente, esta vez, le interesaba saber la historia de alguien. Dejó de darle vueltas al tema cuando la joven comenzó a hablar con tristeza.

- No sé nada de ella desde que mi padre se fue, enloqueció al pensar que él había muerto y comenzó a drogarse y esas cosas... Yo me fui cuando no aguanté más, la interné en un centro para que se rehabilitara.

- Lo lamento.

- No hemos tenido mucha suerte.

El chico sonrió levemente en contestación a la joven quien, sorprendida ante aquello, le respondió del mismo modo sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco. Cada vez le gustaba más y no podía escapar de aquello.

- Bueno, Vámonos a dormir ¿no? – Añadió la joven, reaccionando, tras pasar unos segundos contemplando al chico embelesada.

- Claro. – Respondió algo incomodo tras hacer un gesto con la mano para que la chica pasara primero, observándola durante unos instantes hasta que el joven reaccionó y caminó tras ella después de agitar levemente la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente.


	18. Capítulo 18

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 18

Por fin había llegado el momento de la verdad. Esa frase, tan temida y a la vez deseada, se repetía una y otra vez en las mentes de los jóvenes Seeds mientras esperaban que la nave del rey de Timber llegara ante la imponente casa de la bruja Morgana.

Antes de aterrizar a una distancia prudencial de la mansión, Squall observó a su grupo y les recordó el plan de actuación.

- Recordad que seguramente nos estén esperando, hay que tener cuidado, pues estaremos solos. Irvine, tú irás con Edea, no creo que Morgana se quede sola sin protección, ocúpate de que no interfieran en los planes de Edea. Cada uno de los que quedamos hará explotar una pequeña carga en su zona asignada para llamar la atención de los soldados. Si alguien tiene algún problema que pulse el botón del Walkie y alguien acudirá en su ayuda.

El resto de compañeros escucharon atentos mientras asentía silencioso, esperando la señal para salir al exterior.

Una vez fuera, el grupo se dirigió raudo hacia la casa y, una vez en sus proximidades, antes de saltar la alta vaya negra, cada cual se dirigió hacia su zona comenzando con el plan.

Squall fue el último en saltar e introducirse dentro de los dominios de la poderosa bruja. Él se ocuparía de la zona principal del lugar con lo cual, corría más peligro al tener que acabar con los guardias de la puerta principal.

El castaño se acercó lentamente hasta la entrada de la pequeña garita para abrir la puerta con sigilo y después acercarse hasta los dos soldados que charlaban en el interior. Estos se percataron de la presencia del chico y se giraron bruscamente recibiendo dos rápidos golpes mortales por parte del chico quien observó los monitores de las cámaras de vigilancia en busca de sus compañeros.

En el momento en que las cargas del grupo explotaron, las cámaras dejaron de emitir imagen y el castaño, satisfecho, salió de la pequeña estancia dirección hacia la imponente mansión de estilo clásico.

En el interior comenzó a sonar una estridente alarma y, como era de esperar, los soldados al servicio de la bruja comenzaron a movilizarse hacia los focos donde se había originado el problema.

Kirai avanzaba con rapidez por un largo pasillo observando a ambos lados en busca de soldados cuando, de repente, se echó a un lado esquivando uno de sus sais, el cual se clavó en la pared del fondo, cercana a ella. La joven observó el arma para después, volver la vista al frente encontrando a Seifer con una malvada sonrisa frente a ella.

La pelirroja retrocedió unos pasos para recuperar su arma mientras el rubio avanzaba.

- Gracias – Dijo la joven con ironía sacando con violencia el sai de la pared.

- Sabía que te gustaría recuperarla.

- Que detallista, Seifer. Lástima que no seas así siempre.

Ambos iban a comenzar a luchar cuando un soldado apareció tras la joven, está se giró repentinamente sin poder evitar el puñetazo del hombre, que impactó de lleno en su pómulo y labio, haciendo que este comenzara a sangrar.

Seifer, aprovechando la distracción de la joven, la agarró fuertemente de las manos y se la llevó a una de las habitaciones del amplio pasillo mientras la pelirroja forcejeaba luchando por librarse de este.

El rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí al introducirse en una sala llena de objetos, el lugar era una especie de almacén. Soltó a la joven pelirroja empujándola hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

Mientras la muchacha le observaba, el rubio cogió una silla poniéndola en el centro de la sala para después, dirigirse a la pelirroja y forcejear con ella hasta que la ató al asiento.

- ¿Dónde está tu gran amigo Squall cuando le necesitas? Vaya... Creo que tan sólo has sido un polvo rápido ¿sabes? Conmigo eso no hubiera sido así. – Habló el chico mientras se paseaba alrededor de la silla, y la joven le miraba forcejeando.

- No creo que tú seas un hombre que sepa como tratar a una mujer, Seifer. Por ello estás sólo. Cuando salga de aquí juro que voy a darte una buena paliza – Añadió con rabia mientras apretaba los dientes observando los ojos azules de su adversario.

- ¿En serio? Yo creo que no después de lo que va a ocurrir aquí. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que habías entrado en mi lista? Me voy a cobrar mi venganza.

Después de una sonrisa de satisfacción y misterio, el hombre se acercó a la joven y la desató con brusquedad levantándola de igual modo para después, empujarla contra la pared más cercana. De inmediato el rubio se posicionó frente a la pelirroja apresándola contra el frió muro mientras trataba de rasgar su camiseta negra.

Seifer propinó a la joven un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que Kirai se paralizara durante unos segundos, tratando de volver a respirar, soportando el terrible dolor mientras el rubio rompía la camiseta de la chica violentamente dejando al descubierto su ropa interior. Fue en aquel momento que comprendió en que iba a consistir la venganza del hombre.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó la chica angustiada mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos del rubio, quien continuaba tratando de bajarle los pantalones, que ya habían desabrochado.

- ¡Jamás te perdonarás no haberme elegido a mi, preciosa! – Habló el hombre entre gemidos debido al esfuerzo mientras se deshacía de los pantalones de la chica y la tiraba al suelo con violencia posicionándose encima de ella, mientras trataba de deshacerse de su ropa interior, para intentar penetrarla.

Kirai empezó a gritar desesperada mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos a borbotones sin poder evitarlo. El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella irrefrenable, mientras observaba el rostro ansioso y sonriente del joven.

- Intenta no pensar en Squall mientras lo hacemos, me daré cuenta y te dolerá más, créeme. – Susurró cerca de su oído para después, comenzar a besar su cuello con ansias mientras tocaba su pecho, dejando su ropa interior por el momento.

- ¡Te mataré, cabrón! Lo juro... – Rompió a llorar entre gemidos de desesperación intentando quitarse de encima al hombre, quien le propinó otra fuerte bofetada en el mismo lugar que ya le sangraba de antes.

En el momento en el cual Seifer iba a quitarle la ropa interior a la mujer para culminar el acto, la puerta se abrió bruscamente con un gran estruendo al chocar contra la pared.

Squall agarró a Seifer de la camiseta y lo empujó con total repulsión apartándolo de la joven, quien retrocedió aún llorando mientras contemplaba como Squall golpeaba al rubio con extrema violencia. Squall jamás había sentido tanto desprecio por alguien como en aquel momento.

Después de varios minutos, el castaño se separó del rubio, quien se hallaba tirado en el suelo casi sin poder moverse con la cara y ropa cubierta de sangre. Squall se acercó a Kirai, quien se había puesto los pantalones y esperaba tirada en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, aún contemplando con horror la escena mientras trataba de taparse, ya que su camiseta había quedado inservible.

- ¿Te ha llegado a hacer algo? – Preguntó con serenidad el castaño mientras se quitaba la chaqueta negra y se la pasaba a la chica agachándose a su lado, ayudándola a ponérsela. La joven estaba temblando.

- No, justo cuando tú has llegado el iba... – Su voz se quebró y apartó la vista de los ojos grisáceos del chico.

- Vamos a salir de aquí, déjame que te ayude. – Dijo mientras se ponía en pie y ayudaba a la chica a levantarse, agarrándola de la cintura para que no se cayera. – No se te ocurra volver a tocarla. – Añadió Squall dirigiéndose a Seifer mientras andaban hacia la puerta y salían del lugar cerrando con un portazo.

- Gracias, ya puedo sola, de verdad. – Dijo Kirai secándose las lágrimas mientras intentaba que su voz sonase potente.

- ¿Pues seguir luchando? Deberías salir de aquí.

- Estoy bien, continuaré.

- Bien, pues vamos al salón central, la batalla debe de haber comenzado.

La muchacha asintió y acto seguido, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenían los golpes de acero y sonido de hechizos. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar dejar de pensar en lo acontecido apenas hacia unos minutos.


	19. Capítulo 19

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 19

La pareja llegó tras una increíble carrera hasta un enorme salón. Contemplaron desde la parte de arriba a el resto de sus compañeros y a Edea en la planta baja revolviendo el lugar en busca de documentos y cosas importantes. Ambos jóvenes bajaron rápidamente para informarse de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Zell con el ceño fruncido, adelantándose a Squall, al observar el estado del rostro de Kirai, y que llevaba la chaqueta de su jefe.

- No es el momento. ¿Y Morgana? – Respondió cortante el joven mirando a Dilan.

- ¡La hemos vencido! – Habló alegremente Selphie mientras daba saltos de alegría.

- ¿Ha muerto?

- No, Squall. – Intervino serena Edea - La he enviado a otra dimensión, allí permanecerá cautiva y sin poderes hasta que yo le ordene lo contrario. A pesar de todo es mi hermana y la quiero. Cuando esto termine, deseo hablar contigo, hay algo que debes saber.

Se hizo un absoluto silencio mientras todos contemplaron el rostro de la pareja durante unos segundos, tras los cuales, la bruja desapareció mágicamente del lugar, diciendo que volverían a verles en Timber al anochecer. Dilan habló haciendo que el resto prestara atención de nuevo.

- Alguien más iba detrás de Morgana ¿Sabes? Estuvieron peleando de nuestro lado.

- Sí, tío. Era una gente muy rara, bastante mayores ya para estos trotes, no nos dijeron nada, sólo pelearon y se fueron. – Intervino Zell mientras daba la vuelta a un soldado muerto.

- ¿Ni siquiera dijeron para quién trabajaban?

- Nada, Squall, al terminar con Morgana intentamos hablar con ellos pero, ya habían desaparecido.

- ¿ Y Edea no dijo nada?

- Puso cara rara, ahora que lo dices. Sonrió y después, continuó a lo suyo. Miró a uno de ellos en especial, un hombre moreno de pelo largo.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y miraron a Squall, quien quedó pensativo tras el comentario de Zell para, segundos después, volver a contemplar a sus compañeros sin darle importancia a aquello.

- Volvamos a Timber, ha sido suficiente por hoy. – Dijo mirando levemente a la joven pelirroja, quien fue la primera en salir del lugar sin decir nada a nadie mientras sus compañeros la miraron extrañados.

En la nave de regreso todo el mundo intentaba aparentar que se encontraba distraído, todos menos Kirai, quien observaba el infinito con la mirada perdida, visiblemente afectada por algo. Zell se acercó con un pequeño botiquín ante la mirada cauta de Squall.

- Vamos a curarte esas heridas, tienen mala pinta. – Dijo el chico en tono sereno mientras abría la pequeña caja y buscaba el material necesario. Al observar que Kirai permanecía abstraída sin decir nada, fue directo al grano. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido ahí abajo, Kirai? Somos amigos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

La pelirroja alzó la vista para contemplar los ojos preocupados del rubio, quien mantuvo la mirada fija en la de ella, llena de incomodidad. Al cabo de unos segundos, mientras Zell continuaba con su tarea resignado, ella respondió en un susurro.

- Seifer ha intentado violarme.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿quién se ha creído ese cabrón? – Dijo indignado Zell mientras alzaba la voz y sus compañeros se giraban intrigados.

- No grites, lo último que necesito es que se entere todo el mundo. Olvídalo, Squall llegó a tiempo, no ocurrió nada grave.

Las lágrimas intentaron salir de los ojos de la joven, pero esta logró retenerla y controlar su voz mientras se levantaba y cogía el pequeño botiquín, diciéndole a su compañero que acabaría ella sola. Acto seguido, Kirai desapareció del lugar dirigiéndose al baño de la nave donde no pudo contener el llanto.

Tras media hora de viaje, la nave llegó al gran palacio de Timber. Todos fueron ante el rey para dar por finalizada la misión menos la pelirroja, quien fue acompañada por Dilan hasta al enfermería.

Cuando el grupo llegó al gran salón del trono, el hombre de pelo cano se levantó rápidamente y se acercó unos pasos hacia el grupo.

- ¿Cómo ha ido?

- Hemos vencido, señor. La bruja Morgana ha sido encarcelada de por vida en otra dimensión, gracias al trabajo cooperativo de los S.E.E.D y Edea.

- Eso es estupendo, sabía que podíamos confiar en vosotros. Muchas gracias. – Respondió el hombre dando la mano a cada uno de los componentes del grupo con euforia para después, dirigirse a Edea.

- Los chicos necesitarían descansar, majestad.

- ¡Por supuesto! Pueden quedarse cuanto necesiten hasta marchar a su próxima misión. Mañana os pagaré lo acordado y esta noche, me gustaría que asistierais al banquete que he organizado en honor a mi hija y su retorno.

- Claro, señor. – Respondió Squall de forma educada para después, observar como el rey salía del lugar junto con Dilan.

- ¿Crees qué es un buen momento para hablar? – Preguntó Edea acercándose unos pasos por la espalda, al castaño.

- Por qué no, salgamos al patio trasero, no nos molestaran.

La mujer asintió levemente y ambos salieron de la sala con rapidez, ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Squall cuando la mujer se detuvo junto a un gran roble y lo acaricio.

- Supongo que te habrán contado que alguien nos ayudó.

- Sí, pero no dijeron para quién trabajaban, nadie los conocía.

- Te equivocas. Yo sí, y tú, también.

El castaño alzó una ceja en señal de no entender a la mujer y esta esbozó una leve sonrisa para después, darse la vuelta y contemplar los ojos hielo del chico, llenos de extrañeza.

- Era tu padre, Squall, junto con dos de sus hombres de confianza. Él aún vive y trabaja como tú intentando arreglar nuestro mundo. Ha estado ocupado, como todos, por ello no ha podido buscarte en este tiempo.

- Tú no puedes saber esas cosas. ¿Por qué no le has dicho que estaba allí? – Reprochó el castaño con voz fría.

- Pronto os encontrareis, lo presiento, y así tendrás la oportunidad de encontrar las respuestas tú mismo, de su propia boca. No deberías guardarle rencor, Squall. Todos hemos sufrido mucho, la guerra nos separó.

- ¿Has terminado? – Preguntó cortante el joven mirando a los ojos a Edea, quien suspiró.

- Claro.

El castaño se giró comenzando a alejarse cuando se detuvo al escuchar como la mujer le deseaba suerte. Después, continuó con su camino saliendo del bonito jardín mientras la puesta de sol se hacía protagonista.

Al entrar en el castillo observó como Zell se hallaba apoyado contra una pared, observando la sala en la que todos dormían con aire taciturno. Squall, extrañado se acercó a él y se quedó observándolo durante unos segundos, hasta que el rubio comenzó a hablar.

- Ese hijo de puta la ha destrozado, la han tenido que dar 20 puntos entre unas cosas y otras, además... No quiere salir de ahí, sólo quiere estar sola y pensar en lo que ese indeseable habría hecho si tú no hubieras llegado a tiempo.

- Tranquilízate, Zell, así no conseguirás nada.

- No puedo, me importa que casi la haya destrozado la vida. No sé que hacer para ayudarla.

- Quizás lo que quiera de verdad es estar sola.

- No, Squall. Alguien como ella no quiere estar sola. Sólo necesita a la persona adecuada ahora mismo.

- ¿Quién es esa persona?

- Ya lo descubrirás, tranquilo. – respondió el rubio dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras abandonaba el pasillo dejando al chico extrañado mirando la puerta de madera.

Sintió una impetuosa necesidad de entrar pero ¿Qué le diría? ¿qué hacer para que se sintiera mejor? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué quería saber cómo estaba si se supone que a él nada le inquietaba nunca? Pensó en el asco que tenía a Seifer, en que se había incrementado peligrosamente en el momento en que lo vio sobre la chica, lamiendo su cuello y tocándola contra su voluntad.

Squall apretó los dientes de la irá que sentía en aquellos momentos sin darse cuenta y, sin pensarlo más, entró en el cuarto lentamente.


	20. Capítulo 20

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Square-Enix_. Sólo la protagonista y algún que otro secundario son originales míos.

Hay escenas y diálogos inspirados en el juego, como el propio mundo/ escenario.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, estoy a disposición de quien quiera

Capítulo 20

Squall cerró suavemente observando a la joven sentada en una de las camas, de espaldas a él. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras debido al atardecer pero, aun así, se podía distinguir todo con claridad.

El castaño se acercó unos pasos sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la joven se levantó observándolo con algo de sorpresa.

- No sabía que eras tú, si vienes a dormir me iré, no pasa nada. – Dijo la joven controlando su tono de voz mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara pálida.

- No he venido a dormir. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

Acto seguido, ambos quedaron atónitos ante aquellas palabras, salidas de la boca del castaño pero, rápidamente, Kirai sintió una fuerte presión dentro de sí, el odio hacia Seifer y el dolor por aquel acto repugnante pudo con ella de nuevo, y la joven se sentó otra vez rompiendo a llorar cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

- Es horrible, Squall, por más que lo intento no logro apartar esa imagen de mi mente, ni el olor de la sangre mientras me tocaba, ni su peso sobre mí. – Sollozó mientras el castaño se acercaba hasta su posición y se sentaba a su lado, tratando de no acercarse mucho.

- Piensa que pudo haber sido peor, pero todo quedó en un susto. – Respondió poco convencido el chico de la cicatriz mirando a la pelirroja temblar debido al llanto.

- Muchas gracias, si no llega a ser por ti él...

De nuevo, el llanto volvió a intensificarse y Kirai, vencida por el dolor, se abrazó al chico enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, dejando que todo se fuera con aquellas amargar lágrimas mientras Squall, completamente sorprendido, se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer.

- Ese cerdo no volverá a tocarte, tranquila. – Respondió mientras, guiado por sus instintos, abrazó a la chica aferrándola a él, sintiéndose mejor por momentos. Algo que jamás había experimentado empezaba a golpear sus entrañas.

Kirai se separó lentamente de él, sintiendo aquel cosquilleo estúpido en su estomago, y fijó su mirada en la de Squall, vislumbrando calor en ella, algo que hasta aquel momento nunca había visto.

No pudo evitar sentir unas irrefrenables ganas de besarle al estar tan cerca del chico, al sentir su calor y sus ojos clavados en los de ella con total intensidad así pues, poco a poco fue acercándose a él, mientras observaba sus labios cada vez más cerca de los suyos, hasta que, al final, ambos quedaron unidos durante unos instantes.

Kirai acaricio el rostro de Squall mientras sentía como aquello deba ser un sueño. Él no la había apartado, si no que, la estaba respondiendo, aunque con algo de temor.

Lentamente, ambos volvieron a separarse, se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes y, tras aquel tiempo breve y lleno de incertidumbre, la joven bajó al mundo real, sintiendo una enorme vergüenza.

- Yo... Lo siento. – Logró articular la chica para después, salir corriendo del cuarto, dejando a Squall perplejo sentado en la cama.

¿De veras le había seguido la corriente? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sintió cierta congoja al hallarse pensado en que le había gustado, y en que no le importaría volver a repetirlo. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no debía encariñarse con nadie y mucho menos enamorarse, eso sólo traería problemas, debilidades que pondría en bandeja de plata a sus enemigos, no lo podía permitir.

El joven se levantó y salió del cuarto con decisión apartando cualquier cavilación relacionada con aquel beso. Aquello no había ocurrido.

Kirai anduvo rauda por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín pero, antes de hacerlo, Zell se cruzó en su camino, deteniéndola al hablarla.

- Por fin te dignas a salir del cuarto. ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes mala cara...

- Zell, he hecho una tontería... – Respondió la chica mirándole con ansiedad.

- ¿El qué? No me asustes.

- He besado a Squall. – Soltó a bocajarro mientras Zell cambiaba su expresión de forma radial, observándola.

- ¿Cómo? Me estás diciendo que, has besado a Squall, ¿nuestro Squall?

- Sí, Zell, sí. Dios mío... – Respondió ella con exasperación.

- ¿Qué ha dicho él? ¿cómo ha pasado?

- No ha dicho nada, ni se ha movido. Parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma. – Comentó desanimada la pelirroja mientras Zell la observaba aún incrédulo.

- Oye, si no te ha apartado quiere decir algo, ¿vale? Tranquila.

- Quizás no. No debería haberlo hecho.

- ¿Te arrepientes? Porque, ¿sabes? Quizás así descubras algo, quizás todo salga bien.

- ¿En serio crees que puede haber posibilidad?

- Si te soy sincero, creo que sí. Siendo como es Squall te habría apartado sin pensarlo.

- No se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor. – Suplicó la joven mirándole con ojos llorosos.

- Claro, somos amigos ¿Recuerdas? Relájate, lo necesitas.

- Gracias, Zell. Creo que necesito estar sola.

- Si me necesitas, estaré en el banquete.

La pelirroja asintió con una leve sonrisa para después, continuar su camino perdiéndose entre los árboles del amplio jardín. Su mente se encontraba totalmente inquieta, y no sabia como calmarla.

Habían pasado un par de horas y la noche lo cubrió todo, haciendo que el frío y la oscuridad envolvieran el lugar con lo que, Kirai, no tubo mas remedio que volver a adentrarse en el castillo, a sabiendas que podría encontrarse a el chico de la cicatriz, pero, en realidad, aquel pensamiento era una estupidez pues, sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano ambos volverían a cruzar sus miradas.

_`` trabajar junto con alguien es lo que tiene. ´´ _- Pensó la joven mientras recorría inquieta los pasillos, retorciendo sus manos sobre su regazo. – _Debes ser fuerte, haz como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, los demás no deben saberlo. _– Se convenció para, acto seguido, entrar en el gran salón del trono, donde una enorme mesa ocupaba el lugar central de la sala.

Todos los miembros de su equipo se hallaban sentados cerca del rey, la princesa y Dilan. Hablaban animadamente, mientras reían y comían en total armonía, todos menos Squall, quien meditabundo se hallaba con la mirada perdida, serio, mientras se centraba en su plato, respondiendo con monosílabos cuando alguien le preguntaba.

Los presentes se giraron para observa a la recién llegada y, acto seguido, la ofrecieron un sitio en la mesa junto a ellos de forma jovial. Kirai aceptó la invitación, y pronto uno de los sirvientes colocó frente a ella un plantó y una copa.

- ¡Ya Creíamos que no vendrías! – Habló Selphie feliz mientras observaba el rostro de la joven, el cual tornó en una triste y falsa sonrisa.

- Necesitaba estar sola un poco, ya sabes...

- ¿Dónde te metiste en la pelea contra Morgana? Squall y tú llegasteis juntos bastante tiempo después.

Irremediablemente, la pelirroja miró a el castaño, quien alzó levemente la vista y vislumbró el miedo en los ojos verdes de ella. Respondió automáticamente volviendo a lo suyo, sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Estaba peleando con Seifer, tendió una trampa a Kirai con otros soldados.

- Sí, Squall me salvó justo a tiempo. – Murmuró la chica apartando con vergüenza la vista del castaño.

- Ese chico era de vuestro mismo jardín, ¿no? – Preguntó Irvine mientras el resto asentía, silencioso. - ¿Cómo es posible que se le haya ido tanto la olla entonces?

- Son cosas normales cuando eres imbécil. – Respondió Zell para después, llenarse la boca con el contenido de su plato de forma desesperada y, tras tragar, volver a hablar. – Pero se le ha acabado la tontería a ese miserable, si quiere guerra, la va a tener.

- Posiblemente él mismo acabe cavando su propia tumba. – Respondió Squall de forma seca mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala ante la atónita mirada del resto.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a vuestro jefe? Parece atormentado por algo, como ausente...

- Ha sido un día difícil para todos, majestad, no se lo tenga en cuenta.

- Creo que yo también me retiro, muchas gracias por todo, señor. Hasta mañana chicos. – Se despidió Kirai mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y salía no muy segura de lo que tenía planeado hacer. Ir a hablar con Squall sobre lo ocurrido.

_`` Debes estar loca para hacer esto ´´_ - Pensó mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta del cuarto y después de unos segundos de rápida respiración, abrir con decisión y encontrar al chico tumbado boca arriba en al cama, pensativo.


End file.
